New Life
by LE McMurray
Summary: Running away from her old life Sha're Littlefield meets a certain archaeologist but soon finds herself pulled back to the SGC. {Complete}
1. Part One

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

This is very AU and may be a bit confusing at first but this is just the setup and the actual explanation and then story will happen in later parts. (When I get round to writing them.)

To Mara Jade, Jedi: I promise Teal'c will make an appearance but it will be a few chapters in.

* * *

Sha're squinted in the sunlight as she stepped out of the jeep at the dig site. She glanced over her shoulder to where the rest of her party were standing. All of them were students and much younger than herself, the guys had spent most of their time checking out the girls who in turn had giggled most of the way there giving Sha're part of the headache she had.

"Okay guys," the man who had brought them shouted, "Follow me, we'll get you assigned to your tents and then I'll tell you what you'll be doing."

Sha're followed on feeling at home here, it was so like Abydos. Thinking back to her home planet she sighed, her mother would be buried there. Sha're wrenched her mind away from that thought not wanting to wallow in her misery, she'd left to get away from all that.

"Sha're," their guide said to her, "You'll be sharing a tent with one of the actual archaeologists. Since you're not a student and I'm sure they're bugging you quite a bit already."

"Thank you," she nodded before following him.

x

Daniel walked through the campsite to use the phone needing to talk to Robert about a few things concerning the dig. The new students were grating on his nerves and it occurred to him once again that he might not be cut out to lead these things. As he entered the communications tent he saw an unknown woman was already there talking quietly over the phone. She had to have arrived with the recent batch of students but didn't look like one of them. Daniel found himself studying her. She had tightly curled long jet black hair that was swept back revealing her flawless golden skin, fine features and though from the angle he was standing at he couldn't quite see her eyes he could see they were framed by long dark lashes.

As she finished speaking on the phone Daniel was shocked to see her start to cry.

"Are you alright?" Daniel let her know he was there.

She jerked round to him shocked to find she wasn't alone, her large brown eyes were overflowing with tears, "I…"

Daniel frowned hearing the mating call aka giggles of the students and placed his arm around her shoulders moving her out of the tent and away from them. His own tent was closest so he took her inside and sat her down.

"Here," Daniel handed her some water, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Thank you," she finally found her voice.

"No problem," Daniel smiled at her, "I thought you'd rather not have the kids getting on your case."

"No," she sighed, "I am sorry, who are you?"

He grinned, "Dr Daniel Jackson."

"You are in charge of the dig," she recognised the name immediately.

He nodded, "And you are?"

"Sha're Littlefield," she replied quietly, taking a few deep breaths trying to make sure she didn't start crying again.

Daniel looked amused, "That's an unusual combination."

Sha're gave a half-laugh, "It is."

"Do you mind me asking what was wrong?" Daniel looked concerned for her.

"My mother," Sha're said very quietly, "She…she died a few days ago."

"I'm sorry," Daniel sympathised.

"I…I couldn't stay were I was," Sha're explained, "It is exceedingly hard to explain but I had to leave. I was calling my family to let them know I was safe, it was just a hard thing to do."

"I didn't think you'd want to be around the students while you were upset," Daniel said to her, "The rumour mill around here is awful."

"Are you not concerned having me in here?" Sha're asked him.

Daniel grinned, "Not at all," he handed her a piece of paper, "S. Littlefield, you're my new assistant."

Sha're smiled back at him, "Why? I am not exactly…"

"You're not a student," he explained, "You're also apparently very qualified even without degrees."

"I am," Sha're shrugged before she tried to stifle a yawn, "I should probably go."

"Do you want me to walk you back to your tent?" Daniel asked.

"No, I'll be fine," she started to leave and turned back to him, "Thank you Dr Jackson."

He grimaced at being called by his title, "It's Daniel."

"Dan'iel," Sha're gave him one more smile before she left.

Daniel watched her walk across the camp unable to move his eyes from her retreating form; work was looking up.

* * *

Sha're was beginning to enjoy her work. Although it was not as exciting as the SGC and all the things she worked on back then she found that she was happy. Daniel was the most amazing part of this place.

He was incredibly intelligent, his mind seemed to spark constantly with brilliant ideas seeing things no one else could yet despite being in charge he was sweet and kind. Sha're found that she was falling for him more every day.

As his assistant it wasn't uncommon for them to spend most of the day together and then eat together. They usually had dinner in his tent where they could continue working without disruption though most nights by the time they'd finished eating they were telling each other about their own lives.

"How are you doing?" Daniel appeared beside her as she worked.

Sha're couldn't stop the smile that covered her face at Daniel standing there, "I've almost finished."

"Good," he grinned, "Are you hungry? Cause I've made an attempt at actually cooking."

"That sounds ominous," Sha're laughed, "But I'll take my chances."

x

"So?" Daniel asked as she finished eating.

"I'm not writhing around in agony," Sha're smiled at him teasingly, "It was delicious Dan'iel."

His smile in return was slightly shy, "I don't get the chance to cook very often."

"Well you can cook for me whenever you want," Sha're told him a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

"There's an offer I can't refuse," Daniel replied smiling brightly.

Sha're stood up suddenly, "I should go; it's getting late."

"Of course," Daniel shrugged, "We both have to be up early."

Sha're leaned up to kiss his cheek but Daniel turned and kissed her properly. Sha're although slightly shocked at first wrapped her arms around him holding onto him tightly.

When they parted Sha're smiled softly, "Goodnight Dan'iel," she whispered before leaving.

* * *

Daniel slid his arms around Sha're's waist pulling her closer feeling the heat of her body through the cotton blouse she wore as they lay on his bed kissing after dinner. Over the past few months they'd ate together every night and grew even closer.

"Dan'iel," Sha're murmured, "It's getting late, I should go."

"Do you have to?" he gave her a mock pout.

Sha're laughed as she kissed him once more, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Before you go," Daniel said, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"I have to go to Vegas in a few days to talk to Robert about some things for the dig," he reminded her, "I was hoping you'd come with me."

"Are you sure I should come with you?" Sha're asked unsure how it would be perceived.

"Sha're everyone knows we're seeing each other," Daniel reminded her, "Besides you're my assistant and you keep me on schedule. I need you."

"Then I'll come," Sha're gave him one more quick kiss before she straightened her clothes and headed back to her own tent.

Daniel smiled to himself as she left, he wished that she would stay the night with him but he understood why she didn't. He did have an ulterior motive for inviting her to go with him, ever since he'd heard Robert wanted to meet him in Vegas where Robert was now teaching Daniel knew what to do. Closing his eyes to sleep Sha're drifted into his mind and he fell asleep dreaming about the woman he was in love with.

* * *

"Do you need me?" Sha're asked Daniel as they finished their meeting.

"Always," he teased.

"I mean for anything else this afternoon," she frowned at him.

"No," Daniel smiled, "That's all the meetings for today."

Sha're smiled back before stretching, "Then I'm going to have a long bubble bath."

"You know I won't be able to focus on what I'm talking to Robert about now, don't you?" Daniel teased.

Sha're gave him a quick kiss, "Come and get me for dinner."

"Sha're," Daniel called after her.

"Yes?" she turned back finding herself wrapped in his arms as Daniel kissed her intensely.

"Just that," he grinned, "See you later."

x

Daniel stood looking at the rings in front of him.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Robert told him, "I mean you met her less than six months ago. You've been a couple for less than two."

"I feel like I've known her forever," Daniel replied, "Robert, this just feels like the right thing to do. I love her and I don't want to lose her."

"Well, I hope she says yes," Robert shrugged, "Have you chosen a ring yet?"

"Yeah," Daniel nodded, he pointed out the small, modest gold ring with a tear shaped diamond in its centre.

"Nice," Robert whistled.

"It is," Daniel murmured before panic covered his face, "What if she says no?"

Robert shrugged, "You'll have to live with it."

x

Daniel couldn't stop pacing waiting until it was time to go collect Sha're for dinner. He planned to ask her after dessert but wasn't sure if he could wait that long. When Sha're opened the door to him Daniel felt his mouth go dry seeing her in a long figure hugging red dress with her hair straightened hanging loosely around her shoulders.

"You look absolutely beautiful," he finally managed to say.

Sha're smiled taking the arm he offered her. As they walked to the restaurant Sha're worried how quiet he was being, something that rarely happened to Daniel.

Daniel wasn't sure how he made it through the meal but finally it was over and they sat together finishing their wine.

"Sha're," Daniel said gaining her attention, "I know I said I wanted you here to work but that wasn't entirely true. I know we've only been together a very short time but I have fallen deeply in love with you."

"I love you too," Sha're told him.

"Good," he breathed, "That's really, really good. Okay," Daniel took a deep breath, "I have never been as happy as I am when I'm around you and I want to make sure that you'll always be there."

"Dan'iel?" Sha're looked confused but was even more shocked when he went down on one knee in front of her.

"I have thought a lot about this," Daniel produced the small box revealing the ring to her, "Will you marry me?"

Sha're stared at him for a few moments unable to find the words she was looking for finally she nodded mutely.

"You will?" Daniel asked amazed.

"Yes Dan'iel," she breathed, "I'll marry you."

Daniel pulled her into a tight embrace kissing her several times before releasing her long enough to slip the ring onto her finger.

"Dan'iel," Sha're murmured as he held her close, "When shall we marry?"

"If I thought you'd agree to it I'd say now," Daniel told her.

"Alright," she smiled.

"What?"

"Why wait," Sha're shrugged enjoying the look of amazement on his face, "Let's get married tonight."

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Of course I am," Sha're smiled at his stunned look; "We could end up waiting for a long time if we don't take the chance now. I fell in love with you the day we met when you were so considerate for my feelings and I don't want to lose the chance."

Daniel held her tightly, "I never imagined I'd meet anyone like you but now I have you're not getting away from me."

"Then we should go," Sha're told him, "Let's go get married."

x

Daniel smiled as he woke up to find his new wife fast asleep in his arms. They'd got married and then booked into the honeymoon suite of the hotel where they had spent most of the night making love.

Sha're shifted in her sleep curling into him, "Dan'iel," she breathed in her slumber.

Daniel gently stroked her back as he watched her, "I love you."

"Love you," she sighed her body melting against his.

"Stop pretending to sleep," Daniel laughed.

Sha're opened her eyes and smiled, "And risk having to move?"

"I love you," Daniel whispered kissing her again.

Sha're pulled him closer to her, "And I'm never letting you go."

* * *

The moonlight was the only illumination as they lay together in their tent, a week had passed since they married and although quite a few people on the dig were shocked everyone seemed exceedingly happy for them.

"Why did you take over the dig when you hate doing things like this?" Sha're asked.

"Honestly, for the money," Daniel replied.

Sha're turned in his arms to look into his eyes, "Money?"

"Yeah," Daniel told her," I have these theories that I know are going to be unpopular when I present them, my articles already proved that, so I thought it would be a good idea to get some money together for when I get kicked out of academia."

"They can't be that…" she paused as she tried to think of a way to put it.

"They are," Daniel grinned, "But I know I'm right."

"How much longer will you wait?" Sha're asked.

"A little longer now," he smiled, "Since I bought a few trinkets."

Sha're smiled stretching out her hand to admire her rings, "These trinkets?"

Daniel laughed entwining his fingers with hers, "That would be them."

"But we also have my savings," Sha're reminded him.

"Sha're I can't…"

She cut him off with a kiss, "What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. We are married Dan'iel and that means we share everything."

"Even the rotten fruit they'll throw at me?"

Sha're laughed, "We can make wine."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Daniel asked tracing a finger along her cheek.

Sha're slid her arms around his neck sliding onto him, "I know one thing you do extremely well that I enjoy."

Daniel laughed as she kissed him before she rested in his arms again.

"Tell me your theories," Sha're told him.

As he spoke horror and amazement filled her, he had worked it all out.

"Well?" Daniel asked when he'd finished.

"We may need more money," she managed to say teasingly before she kissed him again, "Go to sleep Dan'iel."

x

Sha're sat cross-legged on the bed in their tent going over papers for this dig. They'd moved to a new site last month and Daniel was running ragged trying to get things sorted the way he liked. They'd been married for almost six months now and she still felt as blissful as she had the day they'd wed. She grimaced as the nausea that had plagued her all day resurfaced. Putting down her work she pulled on her hat and walked towards the supply tent to get some more crackers, they were the only things that seemed to help. She hadn't told Daniel she was feeling unwell, he was run off his feet and adding that to his worries was something she didn't want to do.

"Sha're," he came running over to her bouncing like a puppy, "You have to see this."

"What is it?" Sha're was intrigued at his enthusiasm.

"It might be proof," Daniel told her.

Sha're winced slightly. When Daniel had explained his theories she'd had to bite her tongue to stop herself revealing the existence of the SGC and the fact he was right, now if he had found proof she may have to let the others know about it and she didn't want to take anything away from her husband. Daniel didn't notice her grimace as he grabbed her hand pulling her along with him. He took her deep into the site and showed her the room he'd found.

"Isn't this incredible?" he asked delight filling his eyes.

"Yes," Sha're agreed softly, frowning as she looked upon a ring platform and several hand devices, "Incredible."

As he explored some more Sha're felt a chill run down her spine, she'd have to let them know about this which meant they'd find her too.

"Damn," she muttered.


	2. Part Two

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to those who've reviewed, it's nice to know someone's reading this. It gives me an incentive to finish it.

Kimberly:- You'll have to wait and see.

* * *

Jack groaned as the phone rang interrupting his well-earned sleep. He tried to block out the ringing hoping Sara would answer it before it occurred to him that she and Charlie were in LA visiting her sister this week.

"What?" he growled as he answered the phone.

"Good morning to you too," Hammond answered wryly, "I need you in as soon as possible."

Jack managed not to sigh, "Yes sir."

Dragging himself out of bed he showered quickly managing to grab a quick cup of coffee before he headed to the base knowing that the day was just going to get worse.

"Sorry for bringing you in on your day off," Hammond apologised as Jack walked into his office, "I thought you'd want to see this."

Jack took the piece of paper Hammond held out to him.

"Any idea who this came from?" Jack asked after he read the communication.

"None whatsoever," Hammond told him, "But all the security codes were used when it came to us."

"I'll take SG1, 3 and 5 with me," Jack said, "Secure the area and find out what's going on."

"Call as soon as you know anything," Hammond said.

Jack sighed, "Great a daytrip."

x

"What the hell is going on?" the man in charge demanded as Jack started taking over the dig site.

Jack recognised him as Dr Daniel Jackson, the head of the dig.

"We're taking over," Jack informed him.

"Excuse me?" Jackson's blue eyes darkened with anger, "You have absolutely no right…"

Jack cut him off by handing him the paperwork seeing the man's jaw clamp tightly.

"Why?" Jackson demanded.

"It is my fault Dan'iel," Sha're said as she appeared in the tent.

"Sha're?" Jack stared at the young woman he loved like a sister standing before him, "So this is where you've been hiding."

"I said to be subtle Jack," Sha're snapped, "This is not subtle."

"Well considering the cryptic message," Jack replied, "It's not surprising."

"Sha're what's going on?" Jackson demanded.

Sha're sighed, "I am sorry Dan'iel but I can't explain."

"Look Doc," Jack interrupted, "You're no longer in charge. I need to talk to Sha're alone and this is a family thing."

"Jack," Sha're snapped moving over to him, "Let me talk to Dan'iel alone."

"No time," Jack told her.

"Jack…"

"Sha're we have things to do," Jack reminded her.

"Sha're?" Daniel said.

"Doc, beat it," Jack snapped.

"Not until I've talked to my wife," Daniel snarled.

Jack froze, "What?"

Sha're took Daniel's hand turning to the Colonel, "Jack, this is Dan'iel my husband."

"Are you kidding me?" Jack demanded.

"No," Sha're said before Daniel could snap back.

"Sha're, your parents are going to go nuts," Jack cried.

"Father can…" Sha're trailed off, "You said parents?"

"Najia is alive, well and worried sick about you," Jack told her.

"But…but…" Sha're stammered.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her letting her lean on him.

"I need to speak with Jack," Sha're told her husband. "Please Dan'iel."

Daniel grimaced slightly but nodded brushing a gentle kiss to her lips, "I'll be just outside."

"Thank you," she breathed squeezing his hand as he left before she turned to Jack, "How?"

"The last mission you were on all of you were drugged," Jack explained, "Najia was only hurt but apparently what you'd been given exaggerated the injury in your mind and made you cut your ties with us. We caught it in the others as Carter and Kawalsky stayed overnight in the base."

"She's alive," Sha're felt her tears well up, "What about this drug?"

"It's probably mostly out of your system now but Dr Fraiser will want to check it out anyway," Jack told her, "When we get back to the SGC…"

"I can't," she told him.

"Sha're?"

"Jack, I am married to Dan'iel and I love him," Sha're said before taking a deep breath, "And I'm pregnant."

"What?" Jack choked.

"Dan'iel doesn't know yet and you cannot tell him," Sha're said, "I won't leave him."

"Look, let me see what you found," Jack told her, "Then we'll go from there."

* * *

Sha're glared at Jack as she rested Daniel's head in her lap. The moment Jack had seen the ring platform and hand devices he groaned before calling up to Jacob who was waiting in a Teltac for him.

Sha're had firmly refused to leave Egypt unless Daniel was with her so Jack sedated the young doctor and brought him up to the Teltac. He was steeling himself for the argument between Sha're and her parents when they found out about her marriage and subsequent pregnancy.

Jack studied the young woman as she fussed over her husband, she seemed to really be in love with him and from what he'd seen of him Jackson obviously loved her too.

Jacob had looked surprised at the venomous look Sha're gave him when he said hello to her and Jack just rolled his eyes.

The moment they arrived at the SGC Jack had Dr Jackson moved to a VIP room where Sha're sat with him.

"As soon as he is awake then I shall speak with everyone," Sha're informed Jack slamming the door in his face.

x

Daniel groaned as he woke up to find his wife lying beside him stroking his face.

"Thank goodness," she sighed gently kissing him, "I was worried about you."

"What happened?" Daniel asked sitting up.

"My past," Sha're told him her hand resting on his cheek, "I'm sorry Dan'iel. I didn't know what else to do but call them when you found the room."

"I don't understand Sha're," Daniel said, "What did I find? What is going on?"

Before Sha're could answer the door burst open and a man appeared saying something angrily in a language Daniel couldn't understand.

To Daniel's surprise his wife answered back just as angrily standing up and facing the older man. As they argued another woman appeared at the door and Daniel knew he was looking at Sha're's mother.

"My little girl," the woman said in English rushing to Sha're and wrapping her arms around her.

"Mamma?" Sha're cried tears starting to flow along her cheeks as she hugged her mother tightly.

"Now," the man switched to English, "I would like an explanation."

"Father," Sha're moved back to where Daniel stood completely confused taking his hand in hers, "This is Dan'iel, my husband."

"What?"

"Dan'iel," Sha're continued, "These are Najia and Kasuf, my parents."

"Ah hello," Daniel said unsure.

Kasuf looked at Daniel, "What kind of man would marry without the consent of her parents?"

"I…"

"I did not tell Dan'iel about you," Sha're snapped, "You have no right to make him feel bad."

"Sha're," Najia interrupted, "We are just a little shocked. When you disappeared…"

"Jack explained to me," Sha're said, "Mamma, please let me speak to Dan'iel alone for a few moments and then I will join you."

"Of course," Najia said taking Kasuf's arm, "Come my husband."

Kasuf reluctantly left the room.

x

"Sha're what the hell is going on?" Daniel cried in complete confusion.

Sha're sighed and leaned up placing a kiss on his lips, "I can't tell you. Please just trust me."

"You can't ask me to do that," Daniel pulled away from her pacing and pushing his hand through his hair, "Sha're, this is insane."

"I don't know how this is going to turn out," Sha're moved over to him, "But there's something I have to tell you."

"You can tell me something?" Daniel asked sarcastically.

"That's not fair," she sighed before taking his hands and looking deep into his eyes, "Dan'iel, I'm pregnant."

Daniel gasped in amazement, "Are you sure?"

Sha're nodded, "I took three tests just to be sure. I didn't want to tell you like this."

"Oh Sha're," Daniel wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry I snapped, you know I love you."

She smiled up at him, "I love you too. Now I need you to trust in me. Stay here; don't leave the room because they will imprison you if you try. I need to speak to the others about some things. Promise me."

"Sha're…"

"Promise me," she stressed.

Daniel sighed in annoyance, "I promise."

Sha're smiled at him giving him one last kiss before she left. Daniel groaned as he sat back down on the bed.

* * *

"Sha're what the hell were you thinking?" Jack yelled.

"I thought she was dead," Sha're snapped back, "I wanted to be away from everything. Looking back it was stupid but what's done is done."

"What about this man?" Kasuf asked with obvious distaste.

"Dan'iel is my husband," Sha're turned on him, "And the father of my child."

"Child?" Najia and Kasuf cried.

"Why did you not tell us this before now?" Kasuf demanded.

"Because I wanted to tell my husband first," Sha're replied.

"Okay," Hammond interrupted them, "Everyone we need to settle down and get on to the actual subject."

"George is right," Najia placed a calming hand on her husband's arm, "The room that was discovered, is there any indications who it relates to?"

"None that I could see," Sha're told her, "All there were was the ring platform and the hand devices."

"Isn't it likely that once we activate the rings we'll be taken to a ship," Sam Carter said, "This is probably just a way in."

"Carter's right," Jack said, "We should see where they take us."

"Sha're, I would send you but we can't risk exposing the existence of the SGC to your husband," Hammond told her.

"Dan'iel knows," Sha're said.

"WHAT?!!!!!!" Jack, Hammond and Kasuf turned on her.

"Not like that," Sha're hurriedly explained, "He has theories which have been proved by us. General, Dan'iel is brilliant, more so than anyone here. He deserves to know that he is right. Besides we always need people like him."

"I'll think it over," Hammond told her, "Go and see Dr Fraiser so she can make sure that drug is out of your system then you should take your husband to the commissary for something to eat."

"Thank you," Sha're smiled before she disappeared.

x

"You cannot seriously be thinking about letting that man join us?" Kasuf snapped the moment he was sure his daughter was out of hearing range.

"Kasuf," Najia frowned, "They are married."

"I did not give my consent," Kasuf reminded his wife, "By Abydonian law they are not."

"But by Earth's laws they are," Najia replied, "We're all shocked by this, none of us expected it but at least she is safe. I imagined so many horrible things that could have happened to her this was nowhere on the list."

"Kasuf," Jack joined in, "She does love him and from what I've seen this guy loves her too."

"What does love have to do with this?" Kasuf snapped at Jack.

Najia turned on him speaking sharply in Abydonian before she walked out of the room.

"Sleeping on the couch tonight?" Jack asked Kasuf.

"It looks that way," Kasuf sighed.

"Maybe we should reconvene after we've had some time to cool down," Hammond suggested before heading back to his office.

x

Sha're sat on the bed in the infirmary Janet pointed to waiting, she was pleased to be back here. Sha're had spent most of her life commuting between Earth and Abydos before they had settled here so she could go to school. Her uncle was Chief Elder on Abydos, a position her father had declined so they could live here. Unfortunately Kasuf had a tendency to pick and choose which Abydonian ideals to keep a hold of to suit him.

"Okay Sha're," Janet smiled, "I'll take some blood quickly to check for the drug."

Sha're nodded.

"It's good to have you home," Janet told her, "Everyone's been really worried about you."

Sha're sighed, "Thinking back on it leaving was stupid but I have met the most wonderful man Janet."

"I heard about that," her friend smiled.

"If I could go back and redo all this I wouldn't change anything," Sha're said, "I love Dan'iel."

"I don't doubt that," Janet replied, "Now, let's get this over and done with then we'll take a look at your baby."

After Janet finished taking blood she got Sha're to lie back. Sha're winced a little as the cold gel was squeezed onto her bare stomach, "I wish you would allow Dan'iel here for this."

"He only has permission to go to the commissary after your medical," Janet reminded her, "I'll give you the pictures to show him though."

Sha're sighed, "Alright."

"Okay," Janet said as she looked at the screen, "Let's see."

"Am I too late?" Najia asked walking over to them.

"Just starting," Janet told her. Najia brought over a chair taking her daughter's hand as Janet turned back to the screen, "There you are. That's your baby Sha're."

* * *

Daniel looked up as the door opened to the small room he'd been stuck in for the past few hours.

"Sha're," he jumped off the bed as his wife walked in.

She wrapped her arms around him, "Here I have something to show you," she held out her ultrasound picture, "Our baby's first picture."

"Oh wow," Daniel breathed, "I wish I could have seen this."

"So do I," Sha're kissed him, "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Daniel replied, "I have no idea when breakfast was."

"Come on," Sha're took his hand and led him out the door, "Ignore them," she told him when he noticed they were being followed.

Daniel frowned as they entered the small cafeteria; he didn't exactly know much about the military but from what he could tell there were at least two different branches mixed together.

"Don't think about it," Sha're told him leading him to a seat, "I'll get us something to eat. I know what is edible here."

Daniel smiled watching her trying not to glance around the room too much; he was confused as hell about what was going on. Yesterday, well he thought it was yesterday he'd been so excited about his discovery and suddenly he was somewhere he had no idea about and his wife, his wonderful wife was not who he thought.

"Here," Sha're placed a plate in front of him as well as a mug of coffee, "Dan'iel, I know this is confusing for you but you have to trust me. I have never lied to you about anything there are just some things I neglected to tell you."

Daniel nodded, "For now."

Sha're squeezed his hand, "Eat. Now Dr Jackson."

Daniel laughed at her mock stern look before starting to eat.

x

"Well?" Hammond asked.

"I did the check you asked for," Micki Littlefield reported as she took the seat across from him, "Dr Daniel Jackson, born in Egypt July eighth 1965. Parents killed June 1973 in New York. He has degrees in Archaeology, Anthropology and Linguistics. His file says he knows over twenty languages though he may know more now."

"Very impressive," Hammond murmured, "Anything else?"

"Yes," Micki pulled out several pieces of paper, "He's written several articles on cross-pollination of ancient cultures. General, he's very close to the truth."

"Have you read all this?" Hammond asked skimming over the articles.

"Three times each," Micki replied, "And Mom looked over them as well. He is brilliant."

"Your recommendation Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"My mother told me to tell you to hire him as fast as you can," Micki laughed, "And I'm telling you the same thing."

"Thank you Micki," Hammond smiled fondly at the young woman, "And tell your mother if she wants to bully me it's more fun in person."


	3. Part Three

Author's Notes:-Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and told me they're enjoying this.

Next part is in progress.

* * *

"Hi," Jack smiled as his wife answered the phone, "How's the sunshine state."

"Sunny," Sara laughed, "Charlie's got a great tan. How are things there?"

"Made a quick trip to Egypt earlier today," Jack told her, "And there I found our lost sheep."

"You found Sha're?" Sara cried, "Is she alright?"

"Sha're fine, healthy, married, pregnant, the usual," Jack listed imagining the look on his wife's face.

"Hold it," Sara yelled, "Did you say Sha're is married?"

"I also said pregnant," Jack reminded her.

"Najia and Kasuf must have flipped," Sara laughed.

"Kasuf is raging," Jack laughed, "I think Najia is just happy to have her back and in one piece."

"What about the guy she's married to?" Sara asked interested.

"From what I've seen he does seem to love her, "Jack said, "But I've not spent that much time with them to be able to tell much."

"I can't wait till I get home now," Sara laughed, "I'll tell Charlie you called and make sure you call later too."

"I'll call you again later," Jack promised, "I love you."

"Love you too," Sara told him.

Jack smiled as he hung up thinking fondly of his wife and son. In the fifteen years since he'd joined the SGC Jack's world had been turned upside and inside out several times. He'd been plucked from Black-Ops and placed in SG1 where he quickly proved himself. During this time he befriended the extended Littlefield family becoming a surrogate older brother to Sha're, Skaara, Micki, Eddie and Ron meaning he was perfectly happy about sticking his nose into their lives.

It was several years ago that his life nearly stopped, Charlie somehow got a hold of his gun. Jack would never forget the sound as his legs started moving without conscious thought. It was that day Sara had found out what he'd actually been doing as Jacob/Selmak was in the base and Jack drove them there against Sara objections. He occasionally wondered what would have happened if the SGC hadn't existed but was thankful he never had to find out.

* * *

Sha're sat on the bed watching as Daniel paced the small room.

"Please sit down," Sha're whispered.

"I don't understand Sha're," Daniel said dropping to sit beside her, "What is going on?"

Sha're lowered her eyes.

"Of course you can't tell me," he snapped leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

Sha're licked her lips before she slid to lie on him resting her head on his shoulder feeling his arms wrap around her.

"I'm so sorry Dan'iel," she murmured pressing a kiss to his neck.

Closing his eyes Daniel rested his cheek against her hair, "What happens now?"

"I don't know," she confessed, "But I want to spend some time with my family. I haven't seen them in a year."

"You didn't want to see them before," Daniel reminded her, "You told me your mother was dead and your father…"

"I know," Sha're tightened her arms around him afraid he'd leave her, "Things were very complicated before I left."

A knock on the door made them look up, Sha're pulled away from him and opened the door.

"Micki," Sha're cried happily at the other woman standing there.

"Hi," Micki moved in and hugged Sha're tightly, "I am so glad you're back. Hammond wants to see you now."

"Micki…" Sha're tried to introduce her to Daniel but Micki caught her arm.

"Now," she told Sha're intently.

Sha're's dark eyes widened at the unspoken message, "I will be back soon Dan'iel," she told her husband giving him a quick kiss before rushing out of the room leaving him alone again.

x

"You wanted to see me?" Sha're asked the moment she ran into his office.

Hammond smiled, "I never got the chance to welcome you home properly."

"It is good to be home," Sha're smiled back, "Uncle George."

"You know I hate you calling me that," he frowned standing up to meet her giving her a quick hug.

"I know," Sha're laughed.

"Well Dr Littlefield," Hammond said as they both sat, "Or is it Jackson now?"

Sha're blushed, "Actually it is Mrs Jackson. Dan'iel does not actually know about my qualifications."

"Well at some point you will have to tell him," Hammond reminded her, "Anyway what I wanted to say to you is that I got Micki to do a little research on your husband."

"Research?" Sha're asked dangerously.

"I just wanted to find out about the man you'd married," Hammond told her, "Sha're you know the nature of our work here and that we can't risk a leak."

"And if you recall I was made to come here and Jack sedated Dan'iel," Sha're snapped back.

Hammond grimaced, he'd forgotten how hot-tempered this young woman was, "Anyway, both Catherine and Micki have read his work and…"

"You want to offer him a job," Sha're breathed in amazement, "Really?"

"My only problem is how your father will react," Hammond said, "But we will find out tomorrow morning. Get some rest and I'll see you at 0900."

* * *

Sha're held Daniel's hand as she led him to the briefing room nervously wondering how her husband would take the information they would be giving him, especially about her.

"Where are we going?" Daniel asked.

"You are about to learn the most incredible discovery ever," Sha're told him, "And a few things I have never told you about myself."

Daniel stopped pulling her back to look at him, "What are you worried about?" he asked his fingers trailing across her cheeks.

"You may want to tell everyone about this discovery," she sighed.

"I agreed to keep whatever I find a secret," Daniel reminded her, "But that's not what's bothering you. What is?"

"That you will hate me once you discover all we have to tell you," Sha're whispered, "That I will lose you because of this."

Daniel took a hold of her hands, "Nothing, nothing is that bad to make me want to be anywhere but beside you."

Sha're smiled up at him before leaning up and kissing him, "You are incredible Dan'iel."

Taking his hand again she took him into the room where eight pairs of eyes turned to look at them. Sha're sat Daniel down taking the seat beside him.

"Dan'iel," Sha're smiled at her husband, "You remember Jack and my parents."

"Completely," Daniel murmured.

"This is Major Sam Carter, Dr's Ernest and Catherine Littlefield, General George Hammond and Dr Micki Littlefield," Sha're introduced the rest of the room's occupants.

Daniel nodded a small frown creasing his brow, "All your family?"

Sha're smiled, "That will be explained. First Catherine is going to tell you something."

Catherine Littlefield turned to Daniel and looked at him with an amused smile, "My father discovered something buried under the sands of Egypt. In 1945 it was opened by my father and Ernest. Ernest went through it."

"Through what?" Daniel asked.

"It's called the Stargate," Catherine smiled, "And through it Ernest found a planet called Abydos."

"Planet?" Daniel asked.

"The Stargate opens an interdimensional conduit between two open Gates outside our own space that allows us to travel across the galaxy," Sam explained.

Daniel frowned a little, this was not his area.

"When you have two open Gates a sort of corridor opens," Jack threw in.

"That I got," Daniel laughed.

"Once there Ernest met the natives of the planet and became friends with them," Catherine continued, "During his few years there he discovered the co-ordinates to bring him home again. Stargate Command was formed to trade with the people of Abydos and during our time there we discovered a cavern with thousands of Gate addresses which thanks to a few brilliant scientists opened the rest of the Gate network to us."

"That's incredible," Daniel said.

"Show him the video," Sha're said her grip tightening on her husband's hand.

Sam pressed the button and Daniel shrugged, "It's Giza."

"No Dan'iel," Sha're told him, "That is Abydos."

Daniel stared at her before staring at the screen again, "But…that…that means…"

"You were right my Dan'iel," Sha're smiled, "About everything."

Daniel gasped in amazement, "Wow."

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Daniel managed to say.

"We should take a break," Hammond said.

x

"How long have you two been married?" Jack asked Daniel as they sat in the commissary drinking coffee, Sha're had been hijacked by her mother, Sam and Janet.

"Almost six months," Daniel replied nervously playing with his ring.

"Look," Jack said to the young man, "Kasuf is just a bit of an overbearing father. Sha're's his only daughter as well as his firstborn and she's been missing for almost a year."

Daniel shrugged, "I guess I understand."

"You should have seen how much work it took for Najia and co to persuade him to let her go to University," Jack laughed, "Though he was first in line to hug her when she received her doctorate."

This got Daniel's attention, "What?"

"What?" Jack asked confused by Daniel's look of amazement.

"Sha're's got a doctorate?" Daniel turned to look at where his wife was sitting amongst her friends.

It was Jack's turned to look confused, "How can you not know that? She was working at the dig."

"Sha're was my assistant," Daniel told him, "I knew she was smart but she never said about anything like that."

Jack grimaced, Sha're would have his head for letting that slip.

"What happened to make her leave?" Daniel asked, "I just don't get why she would if she's so happy to be here again?"

"Sha're worked with several different teams and she was on mission where they were ambushed," Jack explained, "Najia was hurt and they were hit by some sort of drug that exaggerated the injury in Sha're's mind. We only discovered it in the others after Sha're was gone."

"Didn't you look for her?" Daniel asked.

"For months," Jack admitted, "But she was taught by us so she knew how to disappear without leaving a trace."

"What are you talking about?" Sha're slid her arms around Daniel's neck leaning on his shoulder.

"I was asking Daniel how long you two had been married," Jack said quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Dr Littlefield?" Daniel asked his wife.

"Jack!!" Sha're snapped annoyed before turning back to Daniel and sighing, "I wanted away from my old life. I know it seems stupid but whatever it was that we were hit with made me pull away from everyone."

"What about me?" Daniel asked.

"Come with me Dan'iel," Sha're led him to a private room.

x

"Well, what did this drug do to you when it came to me?" Daniel asked the moment they were in a private room.

"Nothing," she told him, "The drug was designed to make me leave those I love not to…you think my love for you is a façade?"

Daniel shrugged.

"How can you think that?" Sha're's voice filled with hurt.

"Sha're you married me after knowing me for six months," Daniel reminded her.

"And you married me," she retorted, "There is nothing false about my love for you, I thought you would know that by now."

"I…" Daniel trailed off licking his lips nervously, "I never understood why you'd marry me at all."

Sha're wrapped her arms around his neck, "You are a wonderful man Dan'iel. You are so incredibly brilliant, yet you're kind and funny, tender, caring. There are so many things about you that I love. Janet checked my blood for the drug. It left my system hours after I left here the only lingering effects were the memory of my mother's death and a wish to remain hidden from my family here. It had nothing to do with how I feel for you."

"I'm sorry," Daniel rested his forehead against hers, "I love you so much and I'm afraid that like everyone else I've loved you'll be taken away from me."

Sha're took his hand placing it on her still flat stomach, "Here, this is where our baby is. Our baby Dan'iel, no one can take away how much I love you and the life that's come from that love."

"I'm sorry," he sighed holding onto her, "Everything I'm being told is incredible."

"Would you want to work here?" Sha're asked hopefully.

"They're offering me a job?" Daniel asked.

"Dan'iel, you are ten times smarter than anyone here," Sha're told him, "I know. They are for the most part my family."

"That's what I've been meaning to ask," Daniel said, "Littlefield is not exactly the name I'd give you or your parents."

Sha're smiled and licked her lips nervously, "Littlefield is the name we took when we came here, to Earth."

"What?"

"I was born on Abydos," Sha're told him seeing the surprise in his eyes, "I lived there on and off until we moved here permanently so I could go to school. My uncle is the Chief Elder and we visit him occasionally."

"You're not from Earth," Daniel breathed his eyes glancing over her, "Well that answers my question of who on Earth would marry me."

Sha're laughed and kissed him.

* * *

"Be careful Dan'iel," Sha're told him, they were back in the room Daniel had found now that Daniel had agreed to join the SGC, "The Goa'uld have left many traps within the pyramids."

"Sha're, I've been doing this all my life," Daniel reminded her.

"But you have never come across a Goa'uld chamber before," she shot back, "It is different."

"I promise," Daniel leaned over and kissed her.

"Knock it off," Jack yelled at them, "There are other people here."

"If it bothers you so much," Sha're turned to him with a sweet smile, "Go into another room."

Jack rolled his eyes before taking her suggestion. Sha're waited until he was gone before she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck kissing him deeply.

"Go back and play," Sha're told him as she returned to her own work.

Daniel smiled at his wonderful wife before he went back to studying the writings over the walls.

x

Sha're turned from her own studies of the writings around the room to watch Daniel. She was so glad he'd agreed to join the SGC; it meant she could return home and still be with him. She also knew Daniel was happy to get away from being in charge of digs and the students that seemed to come with them.

Shaking herself she turned back to the wall filming everything so they could study it in the peace of the SGC she frowned hearing a slight thrum.

"Do you hear something?" Daniel asked from behind her.

Turning Sha're was horrified to see him standing on a symbol that was glowing.

"Dan'iel move," she cried.

Before he could budge a beam of light surrounded him, his eyes widened before the light filled the entire room making Sha're turn away. When it faded she turned back to where her husband had been standing seconds before.

Laying there in Daniel's place was a skeleton the flesh burned from its bones, no trace of her husband's handsome features remained.

Sha're screamed in horror.


	4. Part Four

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who screamed at me for the after the way I left the last chapter, sorry guys I couldn't resist it.

Next part is in progress.

* * *

Skaara crawled along the ground to where Teal'c lay watching Apophis strut in front of the crowd.

"Anything?" Skaara asked.

Teal'c frowned, "He is using some old technology to prove he is a God to them."

Skaara turned and watched as Apophis pointed to the remains of a man who'd been killed in a fire the night before. Although he couldn't hear what was being said Skaara knew that whatever Apophis was about to do would convince these naïve villagers that the snake was a God.

A bright light suddenly surrounded the corpse making everyone turn away. When Skaara looked back a man stood in the place of the body. He stared in confusion at the scene before folding to the ground.

"Teal'c," Skaara hissed.

"We must leave now," Teal'c told him motioning for the others to join him heading back to the Stargate, this had to be reported.

x

Jack came running when he heard Sha're's scream. He skidded to a halt at what he saw freezing for a second before pulling the distraught young woman into a tight embrace.

"Colonel," Sam came running in and saw the scene before her, "Oh God."

Suddenly Sha're cried out in pain clutching her stomach

"Sha're?" Jack's voice filled with panic.

"My baby," Sha're cried, "Please Jack help me."

Jack slipped his arms around lifting her before running into the other chamber, "Jacob, bring us up," he cried over the communicator, "Now."

The rings surrounded them and they were suddenly in the Teltac where Jacob stared at him.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"Get us the SGC now," Jack ordered as he lay Sha're down holding her as she cried, "Its okay honey we'll get you to Janet."

Sha're closed her eyes praying that she didn't lose her baby too.

* * *

Daniel's head was throbbing as he woke up. Looking around he wondered where on Earth he was that had a stone prison and more to the point how had he ended up in here.

The memory of Sha're's scream filled his mind and then there was light and then…

Realisation kicked in, he was somehow on another planet where some guy wearing gold Egyptian royal robes had been standing there looking at him.

Standing up to look around Daniel frowned, would they know what had happened to him or was he stuck here?

He wondered if Sha're was alright, he'd heard her panicked scream before the light had blinded him. Before he could worry more about the door opened behind him and three huge guys walked in all dressed very strangely.

"Move," the leader growled at him.

Nervously Daniel walked where he was lead to a huge throne room where the same man sat with a beautiful young woman sitting at his side.

"Kneel before your Lord Apophis," the leader of the guards snapped cracking Daniel at the back of his knees making him drop.

"Apophis?" Daniel accidentally said it aloud.

Apophis stepped off his throne and walked down to where Daniel knelt, "Who are you?"

Daniel knew keeping his mouth shut was the best idea so he said nothing.

Apophis grabbed him by his throat lifting him to his feet, "I am your God!!! You will answer me."

"Go to Hell," Daniel managed to spit at him.

Apophis laughed and tossed him against the wall, Daniel groaned as he fell to the ground.

"Place him back in his cell," Apophis ordered before turning back to Daniel, "I will know how you came here."

x

Hammond frowned as the Stargate started to dial, "No one is due back today."

"It's an SG1 signal," the tech said.

"Open the Iris," Hammond ordered walking into the Gateroom to greet part of his premier team.

Skaara, Teal'c along with two members of SG5 walked down the ramp.

"You're home early," Hammond greeted them.

"Apophis has managed to persuade the people of P8V 113 that he is a God," Teal'c explained, "We were no longer safe there."

"Get to the infirmary and we'll debrief in one hour," Hammond ordered before catching Skaara's arm, "Skaara, we found your sister."

Skaara's eyes widened in amazement as Teal'c stood beside him, "Is she alright?"

Hammond frowned, "It's a long story."

x

Sha're was lying half-asleep on a bed her eyes red from crying. Janet was nearby talking with Najia.

"So the baby is fine?" Najia asked glancing over at her daughter.

Janet nodded, "Yes, I think it was just the shock of Dr Jackson's…" she trailed off not wanting to think about what had happened to the young man Sha're had married, "It was just shock."

"I will sit with her for a while," Najia sighed squeezing Janet's hand, "Thank you."

Janet watched Najia sit beside her distraught daughter, gently stroking Sha're's long thick curls.

"Mamma," Sha're whispered, "Why did this have to happen?"

"I cannot answer that Sha're," Najia told her, "I wish I could. I wish I could change this."

"Father must be pleased," Sha're's voice filled with bitterness.

"Sha're, your father loves you," Najia reminded her, "He does not want you to be unhappy."

"He hated Dan'iel," Sha're argued needing to fight with someone.

"But he loves you," Najia said calmly not rising to the fight, "It may have taken him a while but he would have come to like Dan'iel because you loved him so much."

"I want him back Mamma," Sha're cried as Najia gathered her in her arms, "I want him back."

x

Skaara flew into the infirmary followed closely by Teal'c and into Jack.

"Where is she?" he demanded of Jack.

Jack nodded over to where Sha're had finally fallen asleep, "Did you hear what happened?"

"Kasuf explained when we met him in the hallway," Teal'c said, "How is she coping?"

"Badly," Najia told them as she joined the small group hugging her son quickly, "Come, let us leave her to get some rest."

They split up as they left the infirmary , Najia left to see her husband while Teal'c and Skaara went for their post-mission medical, Jack going to see Hammond.

x

An hour later Jack, Sam, Hammond, Najia, Teal'c and Skaara assembled in the briefing room for Teal'c and Skaara's report.

"So suddenly where this skeleton was stood a man?" Sam asked.

Skaara nodded, "He looked around then," he slammed his hand on the desk, "Hit the ground unconscious."

"Hmm," Sam mused turning to Najia, "Do you have that picture for Sha're?"

Najia nodded, she had found a picture of Daniel and Sha're in Sha're's pack and was going to take it to her daughter once she woke up. Handing it to Sam she waited as the young woman studied it.

"Skaara, is this the man?" Sam handed the young man the picture.

"It is," Teal'c replied.

"Then Dan'iel is alive," Najia sighed in relief, "We have to find someway to help him."

"Without Sha're finding out," Skaara added.

"Why?" Jack and Sam asked in unison.

"Are you really going to tell her that the man who killed her last boyfriend has her new one?" Skaara asked wryly before frowning in confusion at the looks he was getting, "What?"

"Skaara," Jack said, "She's married to this guy."

Skaara stared at Jack in amazement, "Father said nothing about that. All he said was the man she was involved with had been killed."

Najia sighed in annoyance at her husband, "Sha're married Dan'iel and she is with child."

"Then we definitely can't tell her," Skaara replied.

"It's more than likely whatever happened is explained on the walls of the room they were in," Sam said, "Sha're is the best to translate it. Maybe it will help her."

"You're her mother Najia," Hammond spoke for the first time, "What do you think?"

"Sha're is resilient," Najia replied, "We should tell her."

* * *

Daniel groaned as he went flying into the wall after the guard had smacked him with the staff weapon.

"You shall do as you are told," the guard sneered at him, "Now move."

Slowly and painfully Daniel pulled himself to his feet moving the way guard pointed. Fear filled him as he wondered if he was getting marched to his death, he was terrified he'd never see Sha're again, never get to tell her how much he loved her and never get to hold their child.

Daniel was surprised to find himself in the presence of Apophis again, grunting as he was knocked to his knees.

"You can read this?" Apophis asked showing him some of the script he'd been studying in the cell he'd spent the night.

Daniel remained silent.

"Answer me," Apophis yelled.

"Yes," Daniel cried out as the guard used some sort of shock stick on him.

"Good," Apophis grinned, "Take him to Gre'ha."

"What?" Daniel cried, "I'm not…" he was cut off as the guard smacked him across the back of his head.

"Move him to Gre'ha," Daniel heard through the haze before he felt someone grab him by his arms and he was dragged away.

Sha're, Daniel thought, please let me see her again.

x

"Dan'iel," Sha're gasped as she woke up.

"Shh," Najia soothed her daughter, "You need to relax Sha're."

Sha're swallowed back her tears before grabbing the basin beside her and being sick. Najia sat rubbing her back until she was finished.

"Here," Janet came over to them handing Sha're some water, "Looks like your morning sickness has started. Better get used to that."

"Will it last long?" Sha're asked.

Janet shrugged, "It could. It depends on the pregnancy."

"Wonderful," Sha're muttered, "Can I leave the infirmary?"

Janet nodded, "Just take things easy Sha're. Make sure you drink plenty of water since you're going to be sick."

"Of course," Sha're said.

"Sha're, once you are ready," Najia squeezed her daughter's hand, "There are some things we must talk about."

Sha're frowned but nodded heading to get a quick shower and changed.

x

"Sha're!!" Skaara cried happily to see her walk towards him.

"Hi Skaara," she hugged him tightly managing not to start crying again.

"You know married and having a baby was nowhere on the pool of 'What happened to you', her brother teased.

"Sorry you didn't win," she replied walking with him to the briefing room, "Mamma said you found something interesting."

"Come on," Skaara led her to the briefing room.

"Sha're," Teal'c smiled at her as she walked in.

Sha're sighed and hugged Teal'c quickly, "It is good to see you again. Now, what did you find?"

* * *

He moved silently through the corridors of the prison, the rumours had filtered through quickly that Apophis had found someone to translate the tablets. If Apophis found the weapons that the tablets supposedly led to then they were all in trouble.

Finally coming to the small cell where the man was being held he pulled out his zat-nicketel and fired at the lock.

"Hey," he whispered to the prisoner, "Are you wanting out of here or not?"

x

Daniel turned in shock as a young man stood at the entrance to the cell.

"If you want to stay here then fine," the man told him, "But if not I can get you out of here."

"Who are you?" Daniel demanded.

The man glanced behind him, "Later. Now come on."

Knowing his other choices weren't exactly numerous Daniel followed the other man out and along the corridors.

"Let's hope they don't discover you're gone for at least another few minutes," his rescuer noted, "It'll make it easier to get out of here."

Daniel nodded, "You do know where you're going, don't you?"

"Completely," the younger man grinned, "There's a ship nearby. It'll take us to safety."

"You wouldn't be able to get me home?" Daniel asked.

"We can only move throughout a small number of planets. Yours isn't one of them."

Daniel sighed, "Typical."

They continued to move through the twists and turns of the prison before they escaped into a dense forest finally coming to a small ship hidden amongst the undergrowth.

They got inside quickly.

"Go," the young man yelled to the woman sitting waiting.

Daniel breathed a sigh of relief before turning to the other man, "Who are you?"

He grinned sticking out his hand, "Jonas Quinn."

"Daniel Jackson," Daniel shook his hand, "Thank you."

Jonas shrugged, "The reason I got you out was so that we didn't end up in an even worse situation."

Daniel sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I have no idea what you're talking about. So please explain."

Jonas grinned, "Sit down, eat something and I'll give you the story."

* * *

"Apophis?" Sha're's eyes filled with tears once more but she quickly brushed them away.

"I'm sorry," Skaara said.

"Sha're we need you to try and translate as much of the walls as you can," Hammond told her, "So that we can see if we can find him."

Sha're nodded, "Of course. Is my office still available?"

"We kinda had to let some of the others use it," Jack told her, "But I think it's empty at the moment."

"Good," Sha're grimaced as her nausea started again, "If you can arrange for someone to bring me the tapes as soon as possible."

"Of course," Hammond said watching as she left the room, "Colonel, keep an eye on her."

Jack nodded, "Not a problem."

x

Walking through the corridors of the SGC Sha're shuddered in fear. Daniel was now in the clutches of Apophis just like Walker.

She had dated Walker Bailey, a Lieutenant in the Air Force, through most of her studies. He was SGC, smart and her father liked him. Then one day on a supposedly routine mission he was captured by Apophis. The other members of his team barely escaped with their lives and told her that Apophis had tortured Walker to death. Sha're had cried for almost three days but most of her sadness came from the guilt that she felt. She knew he was going to propose to her and she was relieved that she didn't have to turn him down. Sha're had cared a lot for him but hadn't loved him enough to marry him. Knowing Daniel was in the clutches of the Goa'uld especially Apophis terrified her. Reaching her office Sha're sank into the seat and dropped her head onto her desk letting her fear manifest in hot tears.


	5. Part Five

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and encouraged me to continue this.

It's unnerving doing a completely alternate universe fic in case people just hate it so thanks and I'm working on Part 6.

* * *

Micki stood at the door to Sha're's office watching her friend as she poured over the script.

"Stop lurking," Sha're said without turning around.

"I just came to see how you were," Micki moved into the small office taking the spare seat.

It was three days since Daniel had disappeared and Sha're had done nothing but study the writings from the tomb.

"I'm tired Micki," Sha're turned to her friend tears in her eyes, "And I just want Dan'iel back."

"You should come and get something to eat with me," Micki told her.

Sha're sighed, "I just throw it up ten minutes later. There isn't much point."

"Sha're you need to leave this room," Micki pressed her, "If you don't I'll go get Janet."

"That's blackmail," Sha're grimaced.

"I know," Micki grinned taking her friend's arm, "Come on we'll go for a quick walk."

Knowing she wouldn't be left alone until she did as Micki said Sha're moved without resistance. As they walked Sha're sighed again.

"I know this is hard for you," Micki said as they reached the top of the mountain, "But you have to take care of yourself. Locking yourself in your office isn't healthy for either you or the baby."

"Who sent you?" Sha're demanded hotly, "My mother, Janet?"

"Actually it was Kasuf," Micki shrugged, "He didn't think you'd talk to him."

Sha're dropped her eyes, "He hasn't talked to me."

Micki sighed, she and Sha're had grown up together, they were as close as sisters but right now Micki felt her friend pulling away.

"You used to talk to me," Micki sat beside Sha're, "What's changed?"

Sha're turned on her, "What's changed is I don't want to talk, I don't want to vent my feelings. All I want is Dan'iel back."

"Sha're, you're going to have to admit to yourself that it's more than likely Daniel isn't coming back," Micki said very softly, "You have to start living again. Especially for your baby."

"I was so happy," Sha're whispered resting her hands on her stomach, "And I know you are right but I can't give up on him yet."

Micki wrapped her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly as Sha're fought against her tears once more.

x

Daniel sat waiting as Jonas finished giving orders to the other members of the resistance.

"Sorry," the younger man sat across from him, "Have you worked out what any of that says yet?"

Daniel shook his head, "Sorry but I haven't had much time to study this before now."

Jonas noticed how drawn Daniel looked, "Don't worry about it. You can study it some more on the ship. We have to move again, Apophis may have found us."

"Where to this time?" Daniel asked tiredly they'd moved three times since he'd been rescued by Jonas.

"The moon to my homeworld has a small base on it," Jonas told him, "There's nothing of value there for the Goa'uld so they won't bother us."

"Good," Daniel sighed.

"Come on," Jonas motioned him to head to the small ship.

_x_

_ "I know this is strange," Sha're said softly as they sat in the Teltac heading back to Egypt._

_"That's one way of putting it," Daniel laughed slightly, "But it's a great way to travel."_

_"We salvaged several of these about ten years ago," Sha're explained, "Jacob always complains we use him as a taxi service."_

_"I don't get the hierarchy," Daniel told her, "I mean…"_

_Sha're laughed again squeezing his hand, "It is a very like a family business. Jacob and George were part of the first SG1; they worked with the people of Abydos along with Ernest and Catherine as translators. When my parents married and came to Earth to help fight the Goa'uld they both joined Catherine and Ernest's team of translators. About twelve years ago Jacob was injured just after we made contact with the Tok'ra; Selmak's original host was injured beyond the symbiote's ability to repair so he moved to save Jacob. That was when Sam joined us."_

_"So that's General Hammond and Jacob Carter were the same rank but since Jacob's Tok'ra he's an ambassador," Daniel listed, "The head of the archaeology department is Catherine or Ernest depending. Jack O'Neill leads SG1 with your brother, Sam Carter and some guy called Teal'c."_

_"That is right," Sha're smiled._

_"So what about you?"__ Daniel asked._

_"I jump about," she laughed, "I do field-work a lot or more accurately I did. And then I would study our finds as much as possible also. That is exactly what you'll be doing."_

_"What will you be doing?" Daniel teased._

_"Taking care of our little bundle," Sha're placed his hand on her stomach, "And keeping you right."_

_"So nothing will change," Daniel laughed as he kissed her._

x

"Daniel," Jonas woke him up, "Come on, we have to get underground as fast as we can."

Daniel sighed wanting to return back to the dream/memory with his wife. Reluctantly he followed the young resistance leader deep into underground caves where ragged people were scattered around. He watched as a young girl, no more than eight huddled in front of a fire eating what looked like stale bread. Her dark eyes and dark hair reminded him of Sha're slightly making him think of the child his wife was carrying.

"Come on," Jonas said again.

"Sorry," Daniel murmured taking one more glance at the girl before focussing on his 'host'.

"I know how bad this looks," Jonas told him, "But it's worse on the planet. Ever since Apophis discovered the Naquadria then the bomb…it's a horrible place."

"Sorry," Daniel murmured again before frowning, "I guess I'm saying that a lot."

"This way," Jonas absently smiled at a few people scattered around before leading Daniel into a small office type room, "Take a seat."

Daniel dropped into one of the small seats and sighed.

"I can understand how this hard is for you," Jonas told him, "But you have to understand that I have other people to consider. Daniel, I'll do whatever I can to help you get home but you're not the first Earther that we've come across. And…"

"And you've not been able to get them home either," Daniel nodded, "I'll help and do whatever I can Jonas. Starting with these tablets."

Jonas smiled, "There's some other stuff you might be able to help us with. First go get some sleep."

* * *

Jack smiled as he saw Sara and Charlie appear through the doors along with everyone else coming off the plane.

"Dad!!!" Charlie called happily his face covered with hundreds of freckles.

"Hey," Jack caught his son in a hug, "How was your trip?"

"It would have been better if you'd been there," Charlie told him, "Uncle Andy taught me to surf."

"It would have been much more fun with you there," Sara joined them moving to kiss her husband hello.

"I'll bet," Jack replied with a grin.

"How's everything going?" Sara asked, "Andy said you mentioned something had happened when you called."

"It's nothing," Jack said his eyes however asking her to wait till Charlie wasn't there. They talked generally during the rest of the drive home, Charlie telling Jack about how good he was at surfing.

"Mom can I go see Eric?" Charlie asked the moment they pulled into the drive.

"You just got home," Jack said as he got out the car, "Am I not good enough for you?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "But you want to talk to Mom alone anyway."

Jack laughed; his son was smart, "Be back in time for dinner."

Charlie grinned and bounced away.

Sara waited till they were inside before she turned to her husband, "What happened?"

Jack quickly told her what had happened over the past few days.

"Are there any thoughts on how to get him back?" Sara asked.

Jack shook his head, "Apophis controls the planet, it's too dangerous to go back. Sha're's spent all her time translating the text they found where he did the transfer thing."

Sara frowned, "Poor Sha're, I take it she's still at the base."

"Can't get her to move," Jack sighed, "Micki's already tried."

"I'll try," Sara told him, "I always had sway with her."

"She's really hurting Sara," Jack wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, "Take it easy on her."

"I will," Sara told him before wrapping her arms around his neck, "You know Charlie will be gone for a few hours."

Jack grinned back and kissed her.

x

"You wanted to see us General?" Micki asked as she and Teal'c entered the briefing room.

Hammond nodded, "SG7 discovered something within the ruins they were investigating on P4R 661. Take a look."

Micki glanced over the pictures aware that Teal'c was looking over her shoulder, "These are amazing," she whispered.

"SG7 requested a translator," Hammond told her.

"I'm guessing I'm going," Micki said, "Unless you're just being cruel and asking who to send."

Hammond laughed, "I'm sending Teal'c along with you as he should be able to help in translating as well as keeping you safe."

Micki didn't bother pointing out she'd been trained by Jack for this instead she nodded, "When do we leave?"

"One hour," Hammond smiled, "I'll see you then."

Micki grinned as she and Teal'c headed to get changed.

x

Sha're groaned before leaning back against the cool tiles of the toilet wall. She hated feeling like this and wished Janet could give her something to get rid of the sickness.

"Hey," Micki slid down to sit beside her, "You look a little worse for wear."

"This is horrible," Sha're rested her head against her friend's shoulder, "I should go back to work," she frowned noticing what Micki was wearing, "Where are you going?"

"SG7 found something," Micki told her; "Hammond's sending me and Teal'c to check it out."

"Bring me back some pictures," Sha're sighed pulling herself to a stand, "I'm going to see if Janet has any ideas for what I can eat."

Micki stood up to join her, "I have some time so I'll walk you."

As they moved through the corridor Sha're saw Kasuf appear and stopped dead. She hadn't spoken to him since Daniel had disappeared; her anger at losing Daniel had transferred to him.

"Micki, you are due in the Gateroom," Kasuf reminded her.

"I was just escorting your daughter to the infirmary," Micki told him with a slight smile, "I'm sure I can leave her in your capable hands."

Before Sha're could protest Micki was gone and Kasuf gently took her arm.

"Come on Sha're," Kasuf told her, "You are far too pale."

"I have been sick," Share told him sharply.

Her father smiled, "Your mother was like that when we had you. You should not be working yourself so hard."

"I need to try and see if there is a way to save my husband," Sha're reminded him.

"Not at the expense of your own health," he replied, "Or your child."

She sighed looking away from him.

Kasuf frowned, "Sha're, I know I was a little excessive in my…"

"Hatred towards my husband," Sha're finished angrily.

Kasuf sighed, "I am sorry child," he stopped them walking and took her hands slipping into Abydonian, "Do you have any idea how scared I was when you disappeared? Your mother was ill and I needed to know you were safe then suddenly you were nowhere to be found," Kasuf touched his hand to her cheek, "I know how brilliant you are Sha're, I know how independent and strong-willed you are. I'm married to your mother after all."

Sha're gave a soft smile, "I called."

"One call and it was to Jack's answering machine," Kasuf reminded her, "I played that tape so many times to make sure there was nothing in the background that meant you were in danger."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Suddenly we receive a message from Jack to say he has found you and that you are married to a man we have never met," Kasuf continued, "I was worried that maybe you had been taken advantage of."

Sha're laughed, "If you had given him a chance you would have known that Dan'iel is the kindest, gentlest man I have ever met. He is incredibly brilliant yet he doesn't realise his uniqueness. He is truly a wonderful and modest man and I love him more than anything in the world."

Kasuf wiped away his daughter's tears as they flowed along her cheeks, "Once we find him he and I shall talk. If you are so fervent in your defence then he must truly be worth you."

Sha're hugged her father tightly, "I am so sorry father, it made me feel I had to go. I'm sorry I made you worry so much. I didn't mean to."

"I know," he soothed, "Now come, we shall get you to Janet."

* * *

"Jonas what is this?" Daniel asked as he came across an unusual room in the base.

"I have no idea," Jonas replied, "I haven't had the time to study it."

"There are some symbols here that are similar to the ones in the tomb I was in before I ended up here," Daniel mused, "It could be helpful."

"Have fun," Jonas shrugged, "It's not like we can do anything to help you."

Daniel smiled as the other man left before returning his attention to the strange device in front of him. It looked to him for all intents and purposes like a computer. The keyboard was laid out on the desk in front him, he wondered if behind the mud and dirt could be some sort of monitor or screen. At one corner a symbol caught his eye, the symbol he had been standing on when he was transported. Did he dare touch it again?

For a moment he was hit by a daydream of it surrounding him with light before returning him to Sha're who would jump into his arms making everything alright again.

A yell nearby brought him back to reality, he was still in the rebellion base where he knew he should be thankful to be alive.

"Okay," he murmured, "Let's see if I can find out what this does."

x

"Oh my God Teal'c," Micki was practically dancing in amazement, "Look at this."

"I can see," Teal'c replied.

"Is it me or does look like a computer?" Micki frowned.

Teal'c walked around the room before nodding, "It has that appearance."

"Let's get set up," Micki said, "We can film it, take some pictures, rubbings. Then check for any sort of radio waves or any sort of electrical field."

Teal'c nodded as they started sorting out the equipment. Many of the SG teams disliked being sent on 'babysitting' missions but Teal'c didn't mind it. Since he'd joined the Tauri he had become a part of the family that ran the SGC. He was extremely fond of all the Littlefield children both Tauri and Abydonian and made sure that anytime he was offworld with any of them he was in a position to protect them.

"Start taping the keyboard symbol," Micki told him handing him the camcorder.

"Of course Michelle," he replied blandly.

Micki stuck her tongue out at him, "Sorry, you know what you're doing."

x

It was almost an hour later and Micki was checking for electrical fields when she leaned on the machine hearing an ominous humming start.

"Oh crap," she muttered as she moved back.

"Observe," Teal'c nodded to the screen as an image started to flicker.

"Oh my God," Micki cried as the image cleared revealing, "Daniel?"

"Micki?" Daniel stared at her through the screen, "How…what?"

"Good question," Micki mused, "Are you okay?"

"I was rescued from Apophis by…" the image flickered and his voice crackled, "…in a base…Sha're…"

"Sha're's fine," Micki told him, "Repeat your location."

"…" Daniel looked frustrated as the image blinked out completely.

"Damn, damn, damn," Micki snapped angrily.

"Micki," Teal'c snapped stopping her rant, "We must try and regain the connection."

"How?" Micki sighed, "I have no idea how it happened in the first place."

Teal'c shook his head slightly to himself before looking at her waiting for it to hit her, it finally did.

"We need Sam."


	6. Part Six

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, I'm working on the next part.

* * *

"Samantha," a voice called to her as she tried to sleep, "Samantha wake up."

Opening her eyes Sam frowned to see Martouf standing over her, "What?" she asked groggily.

"You're wanted in the council chambers," he smiled, "As soon as possible."

Sam groaned, "Fine I'll be there in ten minutes."

Martouf smiled and left her to get dressed. Sam pulled on her clothes raking her fingers through her hair as she headed to the Tok'ra council chambers.

"Finally," a woman said.

"I was sleeping Mom," Sam smiled, "But I'm here now, what's up?"

"George called," Leah Carter explained, "Micki and Teal'c have found something that they feel needs your specific talents."

Sam groaned, she rarely got to spend time with her mother ever since Leah had blended with Trihne. It was the only way to save her life after a near fatal car crash and it meant Sam didn't see her mother much as she grew up. When Selmak blended with Jacob Sam finally found out what had happened to her mother and despite her initial anger she was fascinated by the Tok'ra and their technology.

"I just got here as well," Sam sighed, despite the disappearance of Daniel Jackson Hammond had insisted Sam take her leave.

"You can come back after this is done," Leah laughed hugging her tightly.

x

"Hi," Sara stood in the doorway to Sha're's office.

"Hello Sara," Sha're smiled, she'd always been slightly in awe of Sara who managed to be married to Jack, raise a son, hold down a job as well as help out in the SGC without ever losing her poise.

"It's so good to see you," Sara hugged the younger woman, "And you're married."

Sha're nodded showing off her rings.

"They're beautiful," Sara pulled over the spare seat, "So, I want to hear the whole story, how you met, first kiss, how he proposed, the wedding everything."

"You do?" Sha're asked, no one else had wanted to know about how she and Daniel had come together only that they were and what a shock it was.

"Of course," Sara laughed, "So first meeting."

Sha're relaxed back in her seat as she told Sara the story of her romance with Daniel smiling properly for the first time in days as she spoke of her husband's sweet wooing of her.

"You couldn't have had much privacy sharing a tent on a dig," Sara noted.

"There wasn't," Sha're shrugged, "But we managed. I managed to get pregnant there. When we moved sites Dan'iel and I left a day earlier than planned so we could spend a few days in a Cairo hotel, just us."

Sara laughed before frowning as she saw Sha're's eyes tear, "How are you feeling?"

"Constantly sick," Sha're groaned.

Before Sara could reply a call came over for Sha're to report to the briefing room.

"I'll see you later," Sara told the younger woman before she headed down to the infirmary for her shift.

x

"You saw him?" Sha're cried in delight as Micki told her what happened, "He's alive?"

Micki nodded, "Yeah. He managed to say something about being rescued but we don't know by who or where he is."

"But he's alive," Sha're reminded her friend, "What is happening now?"

Hammond smiled, "We're getting Major Carter to come and study the device to see if she can get it working again."

"Can I go?" Sha're turned hopefully to the General.

"I'm sorry Sha're," Hammond told her, "But I can't let you. Before you argue first of all you are still quite ill, secondly I need you working on translating the symbols."

Sha're sighed, "Alright, I will stay here."

Hammond smiled fondly at her, "Colonel O'Neill will be going with them. If it somehow sends them to where your husband is Jack will bring him back home."

"I know," Sha're took the pictures from Micki and headed back to her office feeling a weight lifting from her shoulders. Daniel was alive and somehow they'd get him back.

* * *

Daniel looked up as Jonas called his name.

"It worked," Daniel told him excitedly, "I contacted one of the people from my home. This thing works I just have to figure out what I did to get it to work."

"You need to take a breath," Jonas told him, "Then come and eat something."

Daniel laughed a sound that seemed alien to his ears after the past few days, "I can contact them again."

"Come on," Jonas tapped his shoulder, "There's someone you should meet."

Daniel joined the other man and headed through the corridors, his mind was focussed on the possibility that he may have found a way home that he didn't notice the man walking over to him and Jonas.

"Daniel," Jonas interrupted his thoughts, "This is another refugee from Earth. Walker Bailey, Walker this is Daniel Jackson."

"Hi," Daniel nodded.

"It's nice to finally see someone else from Earth," Walker grinned, "Tell me, how good was the Star Wars prequel?"

Daniel laughed, "I haven't seen it."

"Damn," Walker sighed, "Oh well. Come and get some slop and you can tell me what I've missed that you did see."

Daniel sat with the other man and waited for him to speak.

"How long have you been with the SGC?" Walker asked.

"Just joined," Daniel shrugged, "I was in Egypt with them looking at a chamber and then I was on another planet."

"So you don't really know that many people there then," Walker sighed, "I was kinda hoping you could tell me how my girl is."

"Who is she?" Daniel asked wondering if maybe he'd met her, he liked Walker and wanted to give him some good news.

"Here," Walker dug into his jacket and pulled out a picture, "My fiancé."

Daniel felt his throat constrict as he looked at a picture of Sha're, "She's beautiful," he managed to get out.

"Isn't she?" Walker grinned, "She wasn't really my fiancé but the day I got grabbed by Apophis I was going to propose. She would have said yes."

"Really?" Daniel murmured.

"I even got along with her family," Walker ignored Daniel caught up in his tale, "You must have met them; they pretty much run the base."

"Yeah," Daniel concentrated on eating letting Walker talk his mind constantly running over what he'd said about how Sha're's family liked him. Sha're had never mentioned Walker at all and Daniel started to wonder why.

x

Jonas frowned watching Daniel's expression as Walker told him about the woman he thought of constantly. Everyone knew about Walker's girlfriend but the look on Daniel's face made Jonas realise that Daniel knew her intimately and this could be a serious problem.

"Daniel," Jonas called interrupting them, "I wanted you to show me some more of what you were looking at."

"Of course," Daniel looked up before turning to Walker, "See you later."

"I saw the look when he showed you the picture," Jonas said as he and Daniel walked towards his office, "You do know her."

Daniel sighed, "She's my wife."

Jonas groaned, "I'll try and make sure you two don't run into each other too much."

"It doesn't matter," Daniel sighed, "I'm going to see if I can make this work."

Jonas left the archaeologist alone.

* * *

Jack stood watching as Sam walked around the device checking the readings she was being given. Teal'c and Micki were standing waiting for her while Skaara and the members of SG4 scouted the surrounding areas.

"You said it just switched on?" Sam asked them.

"I think I might have hit something," Micki replied, "Then again if Daniel was doing something at the same time where he is then…"

"Okay, look guys I need a little space to work," Sam told them, "I'll call if I need any help."

"Sure Carter," Jack nodded, "Micki, you want to check out these writings some more. Teal'c stick with them while I go check up on the others."

"Yes sir," Sam smiled as Micki and Teal'c both nodded before they all turned back to their work.

Jack left them walking over to where they'd made camp, he was actually very surprised that he hadn't had to talk Sha're out of trying to come. When he'd heard that Micki had seen Daniel Jackson he half expected they'd need to tie her up to stop her from going through the Gate. Maybe this pregnancy had mellowed her, Jack thought, then again more than likely not.

x

"Ahh," Sha're cried out in amazement grabbing the phone, "Catherine, Catherine I found it."

"Sha're," Catherine told him, "Calm down, what have you found?"

"The link," Sha're replied excitement filling her voice, "It was so simple I cannot believe I couldn't see it before."

"I'll be right there," Catherine said hanging up the phone.

Sha're smiled leaning back in her chair, being told Micki had seen her husband had alleviated so much of the fear she had giving her more incentive to work.

"Okay Sha're," Catherine asked, "What did you find?"

Sha're smiled, "This symbol, it is what Dan'iel was standing on when he disappeared. It is on the device Micki talked to him through."

"And?" Catherine asked.

"And the symbol is not Goa'uld," Sha're grinned, "It does have some appearances to be so but it isn't. It appears to be of the Ancients."

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked.

"Look at this," Sha're pointed out the details, "At first glance it looks like it would be Goa'uld but they are scavengers. From what I have translated all we need to do is power up the device and set the co-ordinates for where Dan'iel is then we can bring him home."

"Can you work out the co-ordinates?" Catherine asked.

"I don't have to," Sha're laughed, "They are already within the device. We just need to activate it with enough power."

x

"If Sha're is right then as soon as I hook up the Naquada generator we should contact wherever Dr Jackson is," Sam told Catherine.

"Can you do that?" Jack asked before Catherine could.

"I've almost got a connection fixed up," Sam replied before turning back to the MALP camera, "Tell Sha're I'll be ready for a test in about an hour."

"I will," Catherine smiled, "Contact us after the test."

"We will," Jack grinned as the Gate shut down, "So Carter, can you do this?"

"I think so," Sam answered truthfully as they headed back to the device, "To be honest sir I don't know how stable the link will be. For all I know I could it could explode after a minute."

"You're full of cheer," Jack rolled his eyes as they re-entered the small chamber, "Okay, you're up Carter."

Sam smiled and motioned Micki over for some help, "Okay, this is what I want you to do."

* * *

Daniel sat trying to translate the symbols on the device finally giving in for the moment closing his eyes and wondering why he was bothering for now. Why on Earth would Sha're want him when she could have Walker back? He'd always wondered why someone as amazing as her would ever want to be with him but now he knew. She'd obviously given up on getting her true love back and settled for him knowing he'd do anything for her.

Suddenly the screen came to life once more.

"Jonas!!!" Daniel yelled, "It's working again."

Jonas came running into the room, "You fixed it?"

"No it just came on itself," Daniel replied.

"Dr Jackson," a fuzzy voice called as the screen started to clear into a picture of Jack O'Neill, "Hey there."

"Colonel," Daniel grinned, "You have no idea how good it is to see you."

"I'm flattered," Jack told him, "Look we can open up a sort of tunnel to get you here."

"How many people can go through this?" Jonas asked.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded.

"This is Jonas, he saved my life," Daniel answered, "There are a lot of people here who are starving; they need to be somewhere safe."

"Carter says she doesn't know how long she can keep it open," Jack told them.

"Well we should just…." Daniel trailed off as an explosion shook the room, "What was that?"

"Apophis is attacking," a woman ran to Jonas, "We need to evacuate."

"Jonas get everyone here now," Daniel shouted, "Colonel, open the tunnel now. You're getting more than you bargained for."

x

Sha're stood anxiously as she watched people stream out of the Gate waiting for her husband to step out. She felt her nausea build and took a few deep breaths to try and make sure she wouldn't be sick. Resting her hands on her stomach she knew there was just a few more minutes before he'd be home with her.

As Sam and Micki appeared Sha're held her breath amazement filling her at the next person to exit the even horizon.

"Walker?" Sha're gasped as he strode down the ramp catching her in a tight hug, "But…" she saw Daniel appear and tried unsuccessfully to free herself from Walker's hold as Daniel walked past them glancing away from her.

"Lieutenant," Jack said, "Report to the infirmary."

Walker let her go before turning and saluting smartly to Jack before grinning at Sha're and leaving.

"Thank you," Sha're sighed to Jack.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to warn you," he told her, "I think he and Daniel talked a bit."

"I need to speak to Dan'iel," Sha're whispered, "But I cannot see Walker until I have."

"I can do that," Jack told her.

x

Daniel sat numbly on the edge of the bed in the infirmary he'd been pointed to; her reaction to Walker told him all he needed to know. He sighed, Sha're would let him see their child he knew that and he would give her the clean break she would need to be with Walker.

"Dr Jackson," Janet Fraiser smiled, "Good to have you back in one piece. Now I have a few patients in dire need of medical attention so I'll be a few minutes before I can get to you."

"Take your time," Daniel murmured leaning back on the bed as Janet pulled the curtains round to let him have some time alone.

Closing his eyes Daniel relaxed, he was back on Earth and he was safe. A hand gently stroked his cheek, opening his eyes he saw Sha're above him for a second before she kissed him.

As they parted Sha're smiled down at him, "I thought I'd lost you there."

"Are you sure about this?" Daniel asked confused.

"If you are referring to Walker," Sha're frowned, "_He_ hugged _me_."

"He talked about you," Daniel told her, "How much he loved you, how well he got on with your family and how you would have gotten engaged if Apophis hadn't grabbed him."

"We weren't," Sha're made him sit and settled beside him, "I cared for him, I did date him for several years but I would _never_ have married him. When he supposedly died I felt relief that I wouldn't have to turn him down, that I didn't have to say no," she caught Daniel's face in her hands, "I love you. I married you and this…" she placed his hand on her slightly swollen stomach, "This is our child."

Daniel smiled resting his head against hers, "Are you alright?"

"Other than being sick ten minutes after I eat something," Sha're laughed wryly, "Now you're back I am fine."

"Okay Dr Jackson," Janet reappeared, "Your turn."

Sha're slipped off the bed and gently kissed him, "I will be back soon. I need to talk with Walker quickly."

Daniel nodded and watched her leave before turning to Janet, "Is she okay?"

Janet laughed, "Other than her morning sickness everything is perfectly fine. Now, let's start."

x

Walker smiled as he saw Sha're exit one of the curtained areas.

"Hey beautiful," he caught her arm.

"Walker," Sha're managed to smile at him, "I need to speak to you."

"Sure," he grinned letting her lead him to one of the offices, "It's a little less private than I'd like."

Sha're leaned against the desk, "It is good to see you alive," Sha're told him, "I thought you were dead."

"You do know I was expecting a different welcome home," Walker told her taking her hands discovering the gold bands on her left hand, "You're married?"

"Yes," Sha're replied, "I am also having a baby."

"Congratulations," he told her very softly, "So, who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?"

"You do," Sha're smiled, "Dan'iel."

"Jackson?" Walker cried, "You married that guy? Why?"

"Because I love him," Sha're told him angrily, "That is why."

Walker shrugged and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, "I'm glad you're happy. You are happy?"

"I am extremely happy," Sha're told him.

Walker watched her leave frowning slightly as she walked over to Jackson and took his hand.


	7. Part Seven

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I'm working on the next part, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Skaara looked up as he saw his sister enter the briefing room, the man who'd brought through a whole load of refugees at her side, her hand holding his tightly.

"Dan'iel," Sha're said with a smile turning to her companion as they reached Skaara, "This is my brother Skaara, Skaara this is Dan'iel, my husband."

"Nice to meet you," Daniel reached out to shake Skaara's hand a slight worry in his eyes that Skaara would refuse the gesture.

"You too," Skaara quickly shook the other man's hand with a grin, "We didn't really get a chance to meet on the planet."

"Guess not," Daniel smiled.

"Okay everyone," Hammond said as he walked in everyone trooping in with him, "Let's get this over with quickly."

Sha're pulled Daniel to sit down beside her as everyone took their seats.

"Dr Jackson welcome back," Hammond told him shortly, "Firstly, Mr Quinn the leader of the refugees has given us several pieces of information on Apophis and his movements."

"That's good," Jack noted, "Dr Fraiser is caring for those from Kelowna that are seriously ill or injured and we've put the rest up in temporary quarters in the base."

"We're considering options for where we can send them," Skaara said, "Sam, Micki and I are working out a list. It should be ready soon."

"Excellent," Hammond nodded waiting for the next bit of business.

"What about the device?" Najia asked.

"I studied it quite extensively," Daniel spoke up making all the heads at the table turn to him, "I think it'll take a little time but I should get it."

"Good," Hammond smiled, "Dismissed."

Skaara watched his sister sitting with the man she was married to as everyone left their seats. He'd never really been a fan of Walker's. Walker had a tendency to try control Sha're and Skaara had first hand knowledge that she didn't like being told what to do. He felt a small smile touch his lips as he watched Sha're murmur something into her husband's ear making Daniel laugh.

"Whatever you want," Daniel told her.

Skaara smiled; he decided he was going to like Daniel.

x

"So," Daniel said as he and Sha're walked away from the briefing room, "What now?"

"We go home for the evening," Sha're told him.

"It's kinda hard to get back to Egypt," he said.

"No Dan'iel," Sha're laughed, "My parents' home where I grew up."

Daniel frowned, "Sha're, we could always go to a hotel."

"Dan'iel," Sha're looked at him imploring, "I want to spend some time with them. Please."

She placed a gentle kiss on the side of his mouth making him smile, "Okay. If that's what you want."

Sha're smiled and took his hand leading him to the car park.

* * *

Daniel smiled as he woke up, he could feel his wife's arm resting around his waist as she snuggled up to him, her face buried against the hair on back of his neck. He found it hard to believe that less than twenty-four hours ago he thought he'd never be in her arms again but now he was back on Earth and reassured she loved him.

A sharp knocking made him groan and he felt Sha're jabbing him in the ribs to find out who was at the door. With an annoyed sigh Daniel pulled himself out of bed pulling on his pants and opened the door poking his head out.

"Good morning Dan'iel," Najia smiled at him, "Hurry up or neither of you eat."

"Sure," Daniel mumbled closing the door and leaning back against it, "We need a place of our own."

"Come back to bed," Sha're murmured.

"Your mother said we don't eat," Daniel told her.

"I'll make us something," Sha're sighed as she reached out to him. The knocking started again and she groaned, "Alright, we're coming."

Daniel couldn't help but smile as they both dressed quickly, he'd been a little reluctant when Sha're had told him they were staying with her parents now he knew she'd agree with him to get a place of their own. Sha're took his hand and led him out into the dining room where Najia, Kasuf and Skaara were already sitting.

"Good morning," Najia grinned as they both took a seat, "George called, you don't have to be in the base for the next few days."

Sha're smiled, "Good."

"Here," Najia placed a plate in front of Daniel piled with food, "Eat."

Skaara grinned at Daniel as he continued to eat his own breakfast both looked over hearing a disgusted sound to see Sha're's face pale.

"Sha're?" Daniel asked softly just before she bolted for the bathroom.

He quickly left his in-laws and found his wife being sick, he knelt beside her and held her hair back.

Sha're gave him a disgusted look, "This is all your fault."

Daniel laughed, "I think you might have had a part to play too."

Sha're leaned against him smiling as he wrapped his arms around her, "I know you don't like having to stay here."

"It was one night," Daniel told her, "And I just feel awkward having your parents in the next room when I'm trying to get romantic."

Sha're laughed, "We don't have to go back to the base for a few days. We could have a look for someplace to live."

"That might take more than a few days," Daniel reminded her.

Sha're shook her head a small smile touching her lips, "Not if you have connections."

x

"Sara, could you get the door?" Jack yelled from up the ladder trying to fix Charlie's light.

"No Jack I was waiting for you to get it after you break your neck," Sara yelled back sarcastically smiling as she opened the door to the young couple, "Sha're."

Sha're smiled hugging the older woman before she pulled Daniel forward, "Sara this is my husband Dan'iel."

"Nice to finally meet you," Sara said with a smile, "Come on in you two."

"Who is it?" Jack appeared, "Sha're, Daniel what brings you two here?"

"We were hoping you could help us find an apartment," Sha're told him.

"Sick of the in-laws already?" Jack laughed making Daniel grin sheepishly.

"Sha're!!!!" the cry came before the boy hurtled towards her.

"Hello Charlie," Sha're hugged the boy, "I'd like you to meet Daniel."

"He your boyfriend?" Charlie asked.

"No, he is my husband," Sha're replied ruffling the boy's hair.

Charlie gave Daniel a quick look up and down before he held out his hand, "I'm Charlie."

"Nice to meet you Charlie," Daniel shook the boy's hand.

Charlie grinned, "He's okay," he told Sha're who laughed and gave the boy a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

"Go and play," she told him.

"So," Jack said with a grin smacking his hands together, "We're going house-hunting. Saddle up kiddies."

Daniel glanced at Sha're, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It seemed to be at the time."

* * *

Jonas sat on the bed in the room he was staying in going over the places that would be able to take the Kelownians who had escaped from Apophis. A knock on the door interrupted his musing.

"Come in," he called.

"Hi," the woman who entered smiled at him, she had shoulder length dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, "I'm Dr Micki Littlefield."

"Micki?" he couldn't stop himself from asking feeling stupid that he had.

"It's short for Michelle," she laughed, "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not," he grabbed the papers off the spare chair so she could sit, "What can I do for you?"

Micki took the offered seat and smiled, "I was hoping you could give me some information on the scrolls Apophis wanted Daniel to translate?"

"I don't know much about them," Jonas admitted, "They are rumoured to hold the location and instructions on how to use some very powerful weapons."

"Which Apophis needs badly," Micki mused, "Considering the damage we've done him over the years. He's not high in the ranks of the System Lords anymore and finding these would tip the balance back in his favour."

Jonas pursed his lips in thought, "I have seen them," he told her, "I should be able to recreate them."

"Really?" Micki asked slightly suspicious.

"I have a photographic memory," Jonas explained, "At least I think that's what Walker called it."

Micki smiled, "That would be helpful."

"I was hoping to see some of my people," Jonas told her, "I need to make sure everyone is alright."

Micki nodded, "That shouldn't be so difficult, I'll see if I can arrange it with the General."

"Thank you Dr Littlefield," Jonas said as she stood.

"It's Micki," she smiled before she disappeared.

"If he can recreate the scrolls," Micki said as she sat across from Hammond, "It may give us an insight into what Apophis is up to not to mention we could get the weapons before him."

"Do you think you can translate them?" Hammond asked intrigued.

"I'm doubting I could," Micki admitted, "But we just recently got a member of staff with the exact abilities we need who Apophis believed could translate them."

"Dr Jackson," Hammond smiled, "It's a good plan Micki."

She grinned, "I'll get some paper and pencils so he can start as soon as possible. Before that however, Jonas has requested to see others from his planet to make sure they're okay."

"Only if he escorted at all times," Hammond told her, "I'm sure you can handle the arrangements for that."

"Of course sir," Micki flashed a smile before leaving making Hammond smile also.

"This should be interesting," he murmured to the empty room, "Or a disaster waiting to happen."

"How did you end up in charge?" Micki asked as she and Jonas walked slowly towards the infirmary.

Jonas shrugged, "I was the only member of the Government who survived that we know of."

"You were a Government Official?" Micki asked with a slight laugh.

"Scientist," he laughed as well, "But it gave them a sense that someone was in control."

"I'm guessing you didn't feel like that," Micki said sympathetically.

"I learned," Jonas told her softly just as they reached the room the most severely injured Kelownians resided.

Micki stood back allowing him to go and talk privately to his fellow refugees.

"Hey," a voice beside her brought her out of her musings.

"Walker," Micki smiled as they exchanged a quick hug, "I was so relieved to hear you were alive."

Walker grinned, "Thanks to Jonas. He saved my life."

"Looks like he's owed by a whole lot of people on this base," Micki said softly.

"So," Walker tried to sound casual, "How much do you know about this Daniel Jackson?"

Micki grimaced inwardly, "I was wondering how long this would take."

"So?"

"To be honest I only really know the details of his background through research," Micki told him, "We just met him. Sha're disappeared for a year and about a week…"

"What do you mean disappeared?" Walker demanded.

Micki groaned wondering how she'd ended up explaining everything to Sha're's ex, "Last year while she was on a dig with Najia, Sam and Charlie they were attacked. Najia was hurt but they were also hit by a drug. This made Sha're believe Najia was dead and want to leave everything behind."

"Then what?" Walker's voice was intense taking in every detail of the story.

Micki sighed, "As far as we know she got a job as an assistant on a dig in Egypt where they met, he was in charge of the dig. That's pretty much it."

"They've been married what? A month?"

"Actually six months," Micki could feel the yell before it came.

"SIX MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I have to get back to work," she told him, "Good to see you Walker."

Sha're found Daniel sitting watching the people walking along the darkened street from the window.

"Is something troubling you my husband?" Sha're asked sliding her arms around his, realising suddenly she had slipped into the Abydonian mode of addressing him which she'd never done before.

"I'm just thinking how strange everything that has happened over the past week has been," Daniel told her, "Now I've had a chance to process it."

"I can understand," Sha're rested her chin on his shoulder, "My family are a little overwhelming when we are together and your little adventure must have added to the confusion and stress."

"Adventure?" Daniel laughed, pulling her round and into his lap, "That's one way to put it," he sighed resting his head against hers, "I was so afraid I'd never see you again and I'd never get to see our baby."

"I feared that too," Sha're whispered placing his hand on her stomach, "When you disappeared I felt a sharp pain and I thought I was losing the baby."

"What?" Daniel demanded horrified, "You should be…"

"I'm fine," Sha're assured him cutting him off with a kiss, "Janet said it was just shock. I promise, I'm fine, the baby is fine and you're safe."

Daniel smiled, "Now all we need is to find a place of our own."

"Near my parents," Sha're reminded him before laughing at his expression, "But not too near."

"And big enough for you, me, junior and," Daniel grinned, "The rest of the babies."

"The way I have felt so far because of this baby," Sha're told him flatly, "You are never doing this to me again."

"I love you," Daniel laughed.

"I should hope so," Sha're replied wrapping her arms around him, "My family wouldn't be happy otherwise."

As Daniel leaned in to kiss her they were interrupted by the door opening, "Speaking of family."

Sha're frowned, she knew it wasn't that Daniel disliked her family but he didn't like the constant interruptions that came with living in the same house as them. She knew Daniel had lived by himself since he was sixteen, learning to live with her had been a challenge but it was something they'd worked out quickly. This however was more than likely a problem they wouldn't resolve so easily unless they moved out.

Sha're lay staring at the ceiling as Daniel slept beside her. She loved that he could sleep anywhere, something she couldn't do. It took her at least one sleepless night before she could sleep somewhere new.

Turning on her side she watched him in his sleep, his long hair falling across his face which she gently brushed back smiling as he murmured her name. She had to admit it felt very strange sleeping in what had been the guest room with her husband as opposed to her old room and it suddenly hit her full force. She was married, she was having a child of her own, she no longer belonged in this house as the girl she once was.

A few tears welled up in her eyes and she moved closer to Daniel to feel the comfort his presence always gave her. Jack had found a few places for them and they were going to look at them tomorrow. She couldn't believe how strange this felt but she was excited about owning her own home. Placing her hand on her stomach she felt the very slight swell that indicted her baby she lay back down properly and fell asleep dreaming about her baby, a baby with dark hair and deep blue eyes.


	8. Part Eight

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Yeah I got this bit done quickly but don't hold your breath, the next part may take longer.

**jnp**-Don't worry, Walker won't be a stereotypical jealous ex, I like to do things differently as much as I can.

* * *

Sha're stood at one side of the gym just out of the sight of the man she was watching. Daniel was doing Tai Chi to relax and she loved watching him. His movements were filled with the gentle grace she saw in him no matter what he was doing. She knew very well, even if no one else seemed to realise, how strong Daniel was. His tendency to wear loose fitting clothes hid this from everyone but her.

"Hey," Skaara came up beside her watching Daniel, "Where'd he learn to do that?"

"Dan'iel has always been interested in learning about different cultures," Sha're explained, "When he was young one of his foster parent's showed him how martial arts held a great deal of certain cultures beliefs. It was an attempt to teach him self-defence but it worked and he enjoys doing it."

"I never would have guessed it," Skaara said.

"Dan'iel is full of surprises," Sha're pointed out with a sly smile making her brother laugh.

"It's good to see you so happy," he told her sincerely, "Before you disappeared you weren't exactly ecstatic about being here."

Sha're sighed, "I know. I guess I felt trapped slightly, maybe the drug just pushed me into doing something I'd been contemplating anyway."

"Oh Micki was looking for you," Skaara finally remembered why he'd come over to talk to her.

"Is she in her office?"

Skaara nodded managing not to laugh at how Sha're took one last long look at her husband before she left. Shaking his head Skaara went into the gym to start his own workout.

x

Daniel saw Sha're leave from the corner of his eye, he didn't mind her watching him. The first time he'd been a little embarrassed but Sha're then made him teach her how to do it which inevitably ended in something that was not part of the exercise but just as fun he remembered with a grin.

He gave Skaara a quick nod as his brother-in-law arrived returning to his exercise frowning as a shadow blocked his light.

"Hello Walker," Daniel said standing up to face the man who was staring at him.

"I can understand why you never mentioned you were married to my girl," Walker stated, "But I want to know how you got her to marry you after six months, I want to know exactly what you did to her."

"Excuse me?" Daniel asked.

"I know Sha're and I know she'd never do anything like this," Walker continued, "If you took advantage of her while she was under the influence of a drug then you'll regret it."

Daniel stood with his arms crossed not blinking until Walker stopped speaking.

"If you're finished," Daniel said blandly, "Then you can listen to me. I have no idea why she agreed to marry me but she did and I love her more than anything in this universe. Sha're is _my_ wife and I don't need anyone telling me how to treat her. If you know her as well as you think then you should know how angry she'll be that you took it upon yourself to have a little talk with me."

"I'm just looking out for my girl," Walker told him.

"She's not your girl," Daniel replied sharply, "And it's not your concern."

With that Daniel headed to get changed.

x

"That might have been a mistake," Skaara told Daniel as he caught up with him.

"Why?" Daniel snapped, "Because he's a member of the 'family'?"

"No," Skaara suddenly realised how hard this was for Daniel, they were a very tight knit group and considering he had no idea about Sha're's family before now, learning to join them had to be hard, "Walker has a temper and a pretty bad one at that."

Daniel's eyes darkened slightly, "He didn't…"

"Can you see her standing for something like that?" Skaara asked pre-empting his question, "Walker was too afraid of the rest of us to ever lose it around her. But if you ever have to count on him off world, I'd watch my back."

Daniel sighed, "Wonderful."

"I guess this must suck for you," Skaara sympathised, "You gave up your life to come here."

"I'm not mourning no longer being in charge of the dig," Daniel laughed, "But I'm pretty much a stranger here and I don't think I'm exactly popular since I turned up married to your sister."

"We're just in shock," Skaara assured him, "You see Sha're has always been against marriage, she saw it as servitude so for her to return after a year away married was…well astonishing."

"I can understand," Daniel smiled, "But I think everyone needs to get used to the fact we're married and I'm staying."

"Give them time," Skaara told him, "But I'm pretty sure once the baby is born you'll be one of us. Until then my view is you make my sister happy, you're not too bad."

Daniel laughed, "I'll see you later."

x

Sha're was returning to Micki's office with some refreshments for both them and Jonas as they continued to work on the device they'd used to bring Daniel back to her as well as the scrolls Apophis had. As she neared a corner she heard two of the Airmen talking about Walker confronting Daniel in the gym. She stayed still listening to the details of the exchange anger filling her. She marched back to Micki's office dropped the tray and left again before Micki could even utter her name.

"How dare you," Sha're snapped at Walker her eyes blazing as she found him near the infirmary.

"What?" Walker asked innocently.

"You have no right to tell Dan'iel how to treat me," Sha're's voice rose even higher, "What do you think you were doing?"

"Looking out for you," Walker told her, "Sha're you knew this guy for six months…"

Sha're threw her hands in the air with a cry of frustration, "I am not going through this again. I have not been taken advantage of, nothing untoward happened between us. I love him. Dan'iel proposed to me and I was the one who decided we should marry that same night."

"I guess I'm just a little jealous cause I know if Apophis hadn't grabbed me we'd be married," Walker sighed.

Sha're grimaced, she hadn't wanted this to happen, "No Walker, we wouldn't," she felt the guilt gnawing at her, "I care about you Walker but I didn't love you not like that. I know you bought a ring and I wish I'd made you realise this back then. I wouldn't have married you."

Walker nodded before turning and leaving her standing.

x

Jonas looked at what he'd drawn and frowned, "There's something wrong but I can't pinpoint it."

"Take your time," Micki told him from across the office, "There's no pointing rushing this and getting it wrong. Take a break."

Jonas nodded and sighed, "That sounds like a great idea."

"Come on," Micki told him, "Let's go for a walk."

Jonas smiled and walked with her to the top of the mountain, "This is so incredible. Kelowna used to be like this, outside the city the rolling green fields and amazing mountains until Apophis came."

Micki touched his arm bringing him out of his sad reminiscing, "I like to come here to think when I can't get a solution."

"I'm not surprised," Jonas laughed, "My sister would have loved this, she died before Apophis came," he told her before she asked, "What about you? Any siblings?"

Micki laughed at his change of topic, "I have two older brothers. Eddie works at Area 51 where all the artefacts we bring back through the Gate go to be studied and Ron is Air Force but he's currently on long term assignment off-world at the Beta site."

"The Beta site?"

"Our second base," Micki explained, "So if anything happens we have a place to evacuate our best and brightest to."

"So you're the baby of the family?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah," Micki grinned, "Though I'm older than Sha're and Skaara who are my cousins, kind of."

Jonas smiled back, I know my people are due to leave soon but I want to stay and help. I want to stop Apophis and here I will be able to help do that."

"I'll speak to the General for you," Micki told him, "I think you'll probably end up liking it here."

* * *

"Don't even think about it," Daniel said as Sha're moved to pick up a box.

It was exactly a month since they'd arrived at the SGC and they were moving into their own house. All the furniture had been put in the day before so it was just books, keepsakes and everything of Daniel's that had been in storage since he went on the dig.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying a box filled with stuffed toys," Sha're told him, "What am I meant to do if I can't move things?"

Daniel caught her chin and kissed her, "Co-ordinate."

He took the box and headed into the house as Sara joined Sha're.

"He's driving me insane," Sha're muttered.

Sara laughed, "He's just taking care of you. It's sweet."

Sha're rolled her eyes not bothering to answer, her pregnancy was now showing and most of her clothes didn't fit her which was annoying her no end.

"Sha're wait," Daniel called as she was about to enter their new home.

"What?" she turned on him frustrated.

"I've just been wanting to do this," he pulled her to him and lifted her, Sha're gave a squeal of laughter as Daniel carried her into the house, "You almost ruined it."

Sha're laughed and kissed him, "You are so strange sometimes."

"Knock it off." Skaara yelled from behind a box, "And tell me where I'm going."

With Sha're's family, Jack, Sara and Jonas helping they were finally moved in completely and just had to unpack all the boxes. Sha're stood in the entrance to what was going to be the nursery trying to think what it would be like in a few months with their baby there. Daniel's savings had provided them with more than enough money to buy the perfect house. It had the usual lounge, dining room and kitchen but it also had four bedrooms plus a study they could both use as well as a front and back garden. Sha're had loved it from the moment she'd seen it.

"Hey," Daniel slipped his arms around her waist resting his hands on the bump that had become more prominent over the past few days.

Sha're leaned back against him, "This is amazing, we have our own home."

"I know," Daniel gently kissed her cheek, "Come on I've made dinner."

"Dan'iel?" she fixed an amused look on him.

"Okay, I ordered dinner," he admitted, "But it's here so let's go eat."

"Dan'iel," Sha're held his hand making him turn to her, "You don't regret this do you? Coming here?"

"Well let's see," Daniel said, "You're happy to be with your family, I'm working where my theories have been proven, there is more out past the Stargate than I ever dreamed, I'm no longer in charge of giggling college students, I'm with you and we're having a baby.," he turned her to look deep into her dark brown eyes, "I don't regret it."

* * *

Daniel groaned slightly as he stretched, since it was possible he would be sent on missions Jack had decided to start training him so he could keep up with whatever team he was put on.

"Are you a little sore my love," Sha're laughed in his ear.

"I'm so glad you find this funny," he grimaced at her.

Micki laughed from the other side of the office, "You should have seen us when Jack first started our training."

"That bad?" Daniel asked.

Sha're shrugged, "I'm just glad I'm not able to be tortured by him anymore."

Daniel leaned over and kissed her rapidly expanding stomach, "Thanks for the warning," he returned to his work and grimaced, "Sha're, could you look at this for me?"

She smiled and looked over the translation of what Jonas had remembered so far of the scrolls, "This looks wrong."

"That's what I thought," Daniel groaned, "Either Jonas has made a major mistake or there's something we're missing."

"Well," Micki told them, "Once Jonas returns from seeing the rest of the Kelownans you can get him to check it out."

Sha're turned to her friend with a sly smile, "So he's due back soon?"

"Tomorrow morning," Micki replied without thinking.

"What time exactly?" Sha're asked.

"About eleven," Micki said before frowning as she saw them both giving her amused looks, "Stop it."

"You like him," Sha're laughed, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not…" Micki grimaced at her, "Sha're…leave me alone."

The couple laughed at her.

"It'll be nice to see you settled," Sha're said, "You have always been…wild."

"Wild?" Daniel asked.

"Compared to little miss innocent here," Micki rolled her eyes, "Okay, he's a nice guy and he's completely different to any guy I've ever dated."

"He's from another planet," Daniel pointed out, "I think that sums it up."

"So am I," Sha're reminded her husband.

"Okay," Daniel said, "Back to work."

They all looked up as the alarms sounded, "Incoming traveller."

"There's no one off-world at the moment," Sha're noted before fear clouded her eyes, "Other than…"

"SG3 with…" Micki continued.

"Skaara," Sha're cried in horror as she started towards the Gateroom Daniel and Micki at her side.

x

They reached the Gateroom at the same time as Najia, Kasuf and Hammond while Jack was in the control room with Sam. The Iris spun open and after a few seconds three figures stumbled out.

"Major Dean," Hammond said to the leader, "What happened?"

The man had to take in a few deep breaths before he stood to attention, "We were ambushed by Jaffa about five miles from the Gate. Skaara took our six and we were able to retreat to the Gate but," he paused looking at Kasuf and Najia before glancing at Sha're who was holding onto Daniel, "Skaara pushed me away from the DHD as the Jaffa fired at me. He was killed by the shot and we were unable to get his body back through with us."

"No!!!" Najia cried as Kasuf held her tightly.

"He saved my life sir," Dean said to Kasuf, "And I will always be in his debt for that."

Kasuf nodded as he moved his wife from the Gateroom. Hammond turned to the remaining members of SG3 and motioned them to the infirmary.

Sha're stood shaking her eyes wide with disbelief, "It can't be," she whispered to Daniel, "Please tell me this is a bad dream Dan'iel."

"I'm sorry honey," he whispered pulling her close to him rocking her as she cried, "I'm so sorry."

Daniel gave Hammond a quick nod before he moved Sha're from the room as she grieved for her brother.


	9. Part Nine

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

Daniel woke up to find he was alone in the bed, sliding out he headed to the nursery to find Sha're sitting on the bean bag chair she'd had since she was a child staring out of the window at the falling rain. Crouching down beside her Daniel gently touched her shoulder.

"Hey, you should be sleeping," he told her, "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"I can't sleep," Sha're murmured, "I miss him."

Daniel pulled her close gently kissing her forehead, "I know. I barely knew him but I miss him too."

"I don't want to have to go through this," Sha're sighed, "I just want to stay here and I want to start fixing the nursery or paint one of the rooms. Anything but go to my brother's memorial service."

"I know but your Mom and Dad need you there tomorrow," Daniel reminded her, "And I'll be there for you. So come back to bed, even if you can't sleep I'll hold you all night."

Sha're smiled sadly, with his help she stood up and they walked slowly back to their room.

x

Jack walked over to join Daniel who was standing at the patio doors watching Sha're who was sitting sadly on the couch.

"How's she doing?" Jack asked, startling the archaeologist.

Daniel sighed, "She's not sleeping. And only eats when I make her. She feels guilty that she disappeared without a trace, now he's gone and she hasn't made up for when she wasn't here."

"I can understand that," Jack said before catching Charlie who was wandering around, "Charlie, go see if Sha're wants something to eat or drink would you?"

The boy nodded and he wandered over to where Daniel's wife sat staring into space. The two men watched as an imperceptible smile crossed the young woman's face and she touched Charlie's face fondly while shaking her head at the offer of food.

Daniel sighed, "I'm going to go make her get some rest."

"The spare room's free," Jack told him, "She can go there."

Daniel gave him a grateful look as he headed over to where his wife sat; he crouched down beside her and gently touched her cheek.

"You look tired love," he said gently, "You should lie down for a while."

Sha're sighed deeply and nodded allowing him to lead her to the spare room, he pulled back the cover and she lay down closing her exhaustion filled dark eyes.

"Get some rest," Daniel gently kissed her forehead.

"Dan'iel," she caught his hand, "Don't leave."

Daniel lay beside her pulling her into his arms turning her to look at him before gently kissing her. Sha're wrapped her arms around him and held onto him for the moment forgetting.

* * *

Daniel tossed his jacket in the locker getting ready to start his work-out. Sha're was with Micki and Jonas in the office they were all using to work on the tablets. He'd only left when she'd snapped at him to stop hovering. He was due to join SG1 on a mission next week so he wanted to be fit enough to keep up with the rest of the team.

"Daniel," a voice he hadn't expected called.

Looking up Daniel nodded softly, "Walker. I didn't realise you were back."

"Just got back," Walker had left the SGC not long after his return to Earth so he could spend some time with his family, "I heard what happened to Skaara, how is she?"

"Depressed, feeling guilty," Daniel sighed, "It's to be expected. She's working in Micki's office if you want to go talk to her."

"I want to say I'm sorry," Walker told him, "About what I said before I left. I had no right."

Daniel nodded, "Don't worry about it."

"I'll see you around," Walker called as he left nodding to Major Dean and the rest of SG3 as they entered the gym.

x

Walker found Sha're heading to Hammond's office with a report.

"Sha're," he called jogging up to join her.

"Hello Walker," she gave him a small tired smile, "It's good to see you back."

"You looking really good," he told her, "How's everything going with junior?"

Sha're rested her hand on her bump, "I'm still sick a lot but not as much as I was at first. Dan'iel keeps saying we're probably having twins I seem so big."

"I didn't want to say anything in case I ended up in the infirmary," he smiled before swallowing, "I heard about Skaara, sorry I couldn't make the memorial service."

"It's alright," Sha're whispered, "I know you would have been there if you could have."

They continued to walk in silence to Hammond's office finding Najia already there talking with the General.

"Welcome back Walker," Najia said very softly.

Walker gave her a smile but before anyone could say anything Janet came running in.

"Sorry sir," she said before stopping and catching her breath, "Its SG3's blood work. The tests came back positive for Rho'nal."

"That's a hypnotic drug," Najia murmured thoughtfully.

"Only used by Apophis to carry out assassinations," Walker noted, "Why would they have that unless…"

"Apophis wants to stop us discovering what is in the scrolls," Sha're gasped piecing things together, "Dan'iel!!"

"He's in the gym," Walker yelled as he started to run, "With SG3."

x

Racing to the gym Walker found Daniel struggling against the three members of SG3, two of whom were holding the archaeologist's arms. Seeing a knife appear in Dean's hand Walker dived tackling Dean knocking him to the floor. As they struggled Daniel tried to twist out of the others grip, Dean finally gave Walker the opening to knock him out but before he could help Daniel Sha're appeared in the doorway and fired a zat.

Daniel and the two men holding him were surrounded by the energy making them drop to the ground with a cry.

Walker restrained one of the remaining two men who'd attacked Daniel while an airman got the other as Sha're dropped down beside her husband.

"What the hell was that?" Daniel demanded shakily getting to his feet.

"The best way to help you," Sha're said softly her eyes wide with apology, "Are you alright?"

"Not too sure," Daniel shuddered trying to shake off the residual pain from the zat blast, "Thanks Walker.

"No problem," the other man grinned as he helped escort all of SG3 to a secure isolation room leaving the couple alone.

"What was that about?" Daniel asked rubbing his arms where he'd been restrained.

"It looks like Apophis captured and drugged them" Sha're explained, "He wants to make sure you can't translate the scrolls for us."

"How would he even know I'm here and working on them?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know Dan'iel," Sha're whispered suddenly wrapping her arms around him, "I was scared I was going to lose you too."

"Hey it's okay," Daniel soothed, "I'm not going anywhere."

Sha're gave him a small smile, "I want Janet to make sure you're alright."

"Of course," Daniel slipped his arm around her waist, "Come on."

x

Daniel was finally allowed out of the infirmary after Janet had done a few tests with Sha're hovering over him. They headed upstairs to join everyone else to discuss what had just happened.

"Major Dean explained they were ambushed not too far from the Gate," Jack told them; "He remembers being strapped down and being told to kill Daniel."

"How did Apophis know he was here?" Sha're asked her hand gripping her husband's tightly.

"That's the thing," Jack looked at the Littlefield family, both the Earth and Abydonian branches, "Skaara's been goulded."

Silence filled the room as they all tried to take this in.

"It's obvious the Gould used Skaara's knowledge of his family to devise a strategy to kill Dr Jackson," Walker continued, "Apophis would have discovered we were trying to recreate the scrolls and since we believe Dr Jackson to be the only one who can translate them…"

"Apophis wanted to make sure that never happened," Daniel finished, "What now? How do we get Skaara back?"

"We can't," Jack told him, "If we come across him we may be lucky enough to knock him unconscious long enough to get him to the Tok'ra but going after him is not an option. I'm sorry guys."

His last comment was to Najia and Kasuf who both nodded before leaving the briefing room.

"What?" Daniel demanded, "That's it?"

"Yes," Sha're told him quietly.

"There's got to be something you can do," Daniel cried, "You're just abandoning him."

Sha're closed her eyes a tear sliding along her cheek, "We can't risk it. The possibility of retrieving Skaara is outweighed by the lives we will more than likely lose. We have done this before."

Daniel sighed ashamed of himself hugging her tightly, "I'm sorry."

"I know Dan'iel," she whispered, "We should go back to work. I want to find whatever Apophis wants so we didn't lose Skaara in vain."

* * *

Daniel sat staring out across the view from the top of the mountain his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Hey," Jack said taking a seat beside him, "Want to talk about it?"

Daniel gave a soft snort, "What's there to talk about?"

"Maybe that you're pissed off at us," Jack replied.

"I'm more annoyed at the situation," Daniel told him, "Skaara is now…"

"Yeah," Jack cut him off.

"I don't know what to do," Daniel sighed, "I knew Skaara for about a month and I don't know how to comfort her. Walker knows things about him, you know things about him and everyone else but me."

"Daniel…" Jack started but Daniel cut him off.

"I'm pretty useless here because I'm not a part of this place," Daniel sighed, "And I'm not exactly fitting in."

"Bull," Jack snapped.

"Excuse me?" Daniel's eyes widened.

"That is the biggest load of crap I have ever heard," Jack told him, "I've known Sha're for a long time and I know she's never been as happy as she is with you. You didn't know Skaara that well, but you know her. To be honest you probably know her better than any of us."

"Jack…"

"All you have to do to comfort your wife," Jack told him, "Is be there. You really have no self-confidence at all do you?"

Daniel stared at the other man not sure what to say. Jack had hit on something Daniel tried to hide.

"I guess I don't," Daniel sighed, "Jack, I just want to change this and make her smile again."

Jack shrugged, "I've known Skaara since he was a kid, trust me you're not the only one who wants to change this but the rest of us understand we can't. You have to learn this too."

x

Daniel found Sha're sitting in her own office. She was staring at a picture of her and Skaara from when they were children.

"Wow," Daniel said coming up behind her, "You were a scrawny kid."

Sha're turned and hit him on the arm, "I have seen pictures of you Dan'iel, you were a runt."

Daniel took her hand and gently kissed it, "But you at least grew up to be beautiful."

Sha're smiled before she looked back down at the picture sighing. Gently she placed it in a small photo album.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked sitting beside her.

"Skaara and I made this when we were children," Sha're explained, "I decided to create one for our baby. So he or she knows about their uncle Skaara."

"She will," Daniel promised.

"You are still convinced we are having a girl," Sha're rolled her eyes.

Daniel caught her chin, "You'll see."

Sha're smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, "We should return to working on the scrolls."

"I have a better idea," Daniel told her.

"And what would that be my strange husband?" Sha're's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"We spend some time away from here," Daniel told her, "I know we just got here but maybe a few days alone would be good for us."

A small smile touched her lips, "Where would you suggest?"

"Somewhere special," Daniel touched his finger to her lips, "Vegas."

"Vegas?" Sha're asked.

"Robert's still there," Daniel continued, "He and Kate would be happy to see us especially since you won't be able to fly in a few months."

Sha're wrapped her arms around his neck, "That sounds…wonderful."

x

_"I can't believe you two are doing this," Kate Rothman said as she and Sha're went looking for a dress for Sha're to wear for her wedding which was now less than an hour away._

_"I know," Sha're laughed giddily, "I never wanted to get married ever and now after knowing him for only six months…"_

_Kate laughed, "Look on the bright side when Robert and I met, it took him a month to finally ask me out, a year and half to propose and then eight months for him to set the date. I think you two are doing the best thing doing it this way."_

_"So do I," Sha're smiled, "Though I was unbelievably shocked when he produced the ring," Sha're stopped and looked at the small ring she was wearing, "It is beautiful."_

_"Daniel always was one for romantic gestures," Kate sighed, "Sarah always…"_

_"Sarah?" Sha're asked seeing Kate frown after she trailed off into silence._

_Kate grimaced, "She was…" the other woman sighed, "She was Daniel's girlfriend until about nine months ago."_

_"What happened?" Sha're asked very curious as she'd never heard anything about a Sarah._

_"I'm not sure," Kate said, "They seemed to be quite happy then the next thing I knew was that they'd split and Daniel was heading for the dig."_

_"He mentioned someone had hurt him before he joined the dig. I have never had specifics, including a name and I didn't want to push," Sha're shrugged, "I know he loves me, the past doesn't matter."_

_"We should find a dress," Kate changed the subject quickly, "Because we're running out of time."_

x

_Sha're allowed Kate to fuss over her, fixing the dress they'd found just before time was up. Glancing through the doors she saw Daniel standing with Robert, Daniel looked nervous and he jumped slightly as the music started._

_Sha're smiled as she walked towards him. His blue eyes were fixed on her filled with love and she decided that whatever this woman had done to hurt him she would heal those wounds._

"Daniel," Robert smiled as his friend exited the car.

"Hey Robert," Daniel grinned back before he helped Sha're out of the car.

"Sha're, you look…"

"Huge," she answered before he could finish his sentence hugging him when she finally made it to him, "Where's Kate?"

"She's at work," Robert told her, "But she's looking forward to seeing you two."

Sha're smiled before sighing, "I'm a little tired so maybe we should talk inside where I can sit down."

Daniel laughed, helping her into the house while Robert helped with their bags.

It was only about an hour or so later when Kate finally arrived home with Chinese takeout.

"Sha're," Kate hugged the other woman tightly, "You look amazing. How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling really good," Sha're smiled at her friend, "And being home is good."

"We were wondering about that," Robert said, "One day you two just left the dig. What happened?"

Daniel shrugged, "Sha're got a message from home, we went to see them and suddenly we decided to stay.

Kate grinned, "What's it like around the in-laws?"

Daniel grimaced slightly, "It took some time."

"Once we had our own house Dan'iel warmed to them a little more," Sha're laughed.

"So you guys are permanently staying in Colorado?" Robert asked.

Daniel nodded taking Sha're's hand, "We have a home now."

* * *

Sha're moved away from Daniel who murmured slightly before turning over. Awkwardly she climbed out of the bed and went to the window staring out at the garden. She felt better coming here, Daniel had been right they needed to get away from everything for a while.

She winced as the baby kicked, "You're going to be a handful."

Looking over she saw Daniel was still sleeping peacefully; she gently kissed his forehead before she pulled on some clothes and headed downstairs to get something to eat.

"Morning," Kate smiled looking up for cooking breakfast as Sha're entered the kitchen, "How'd you sleep?"

"It would be better if junior here didn't like to dance at night," Sha're laughed taking a seat, "Unfortunately the baby takes after Dan'iel, boundless energy."

"Now in Daniel that's not exactly a bad thing," Kate grinned.

Sha're laughed wincing at another kick, "I just can't wait till I get my body to myself again. These kicks are getting worse."

"May I?" Kate gestured to her stomach.

Sha're nodded taking her friends hand and resting it where her child would kick, "It will give you an idea of what it'll be like."

Kate laughed, "I don't see us having kids any time soon."

"I never thought about it either," Sha're replied, "And one day there I was, pregnant," she grimaced when the baby kicked her again as Kate gasped, "See, this baby is going to bruise me from the inside."

x

Kate was cleaning up the kitchen while Robert had gone with Daniel and Sha're for a walk when the doorbell rang.

"Kate," the woman standing there cried, "He left the dig. I need to know where he is."

Kate grimaced, "That is out of the question. I'll tell him you're looking for him. Just give me your number."

"No," the woman snapped, "Just…just tell me where he is."

"Kate," Daniel called worriedly at hearing raised voices as he'd entered the house, "Is everything alright?"

"Daniel," the visitor sighed in relief.

Daniel blanched, "Sarah?"


	10. Part Ten

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I know this was a pretty quick update but the next one will probably not be for a while. Enjoy.

* * *

"I'm sure this is right," Jonas sighed as he stared at the centre section of the scroll, "I don't understand why it doesn't make sense to them."

Micki shrugged, "Possibly Daniel's got it wrong."

"Do you really believe that?" Jonas asked.

"Okay no," she admitted, "Look, it's possible you've missed something or they've missed something."

Jonas dropped his head onto the desk.

Micki patted him on the shoulder, "Come on, let's get out of this office for a while. I'm beginning to see the scrolls in my sleep."

Jonas laughed and took her offered hand to stand up. As he looked down at her still holding her hand he swallowed slightly and slowly moved closer to her.

"For cryin' out loud," Micki snapped as she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him, "It took you long enough," she whispered when they parted.

"I wasn't sure you'd kiss me back or kill me," he confessed.

"It was fun finding out though wasn't it?" Micki asked with a grin.

Jonas nodded, "Yeah," before he kissed her again.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Daniel demanded staring at his ex-girlfriend.

"Looking for you," Sarah smiled moving to hug him.

Daniel quickly stepped back from her, "Why?"

"I'd rather talk about this in private," Sarah said nodding at Kate who stood with her arms folded.

Daniel turned to Kate and nodded it was okay. Kate placed her hand on his arm as she passed him, "I'll check on Sha're," she murmured.

"Thanks," Daniel smiled waiting till Kate had left the room before turning to Sarah again, "What do you want?"

"A kiss hello would be nice," Sarah gave him a smile.

"Be grateful I'm talking to you," Daniel told her flatly.

"You are so full of yourself," Sarah snapped, "You have no idea what I did for you."

"You tried to sabotage my research," Daniel replied sharply, "And you cheated on me."

"What I did was for you," Sarah told him, "If you'd went public with your theories you would be a laughing stock, you would have been kicked out of academia and the rest of us would have been tainted by that too."

"Of course," Daniel laughed, "Your own self interest was only a perk."

"As for the other thing," Sarah went on ignoring him.

"You sleeping with my research assistant," Daniel stated, "In my apartment."

"Do you have any idea what I felt like coming second to your work?" Sarah yelled, "I wanted some company, I needed to feel I was wanted. Daniel I wanted you but you were so fixated on proving your ridiculous theories."

"That's a lousy excuse," Daniel told her.

"We're both adults Daniel," Sarah took his hand; "Can't we put this behind us and start again. We were good together."

"No Sarah we weren't," Daniel stated removing his hand from hers.

Sarah sighed, "You always were stubborn."

"You think I'm being stubborn?" Daniel laughed humourlessly, "When I walked in on you two I thought I would never get over that. But I did and I got on with my life. I'm happy without you Sarah and I have met someone who loves me for who I am regardless of what I can do for her."

Sarah looked amazed, "Either you've changed a hell of a lot or you're delusional."

"Well that's your view," Daniel shrugged, "Are you done?"

"No," Sarah snapped, "I am actually here for another reason. Dr Jordan has been looking for you. I said I'd find you."

"I'll call him," Daniel told her, "So you can go now."

With an icy look and a toss of her hair Sarah left.

"Are you alright," Sha're asked.

Daniel turned to find her standing in the doorway; she'd obviously heard every word that had been said.

He sighed, "I think so."

She slipped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, "I heard what you said about how happy you are."

"I am," Daniel whispered, "You are the most amazing thing ever to happen to me Sha're. I should call Dr Jordan though and see what he wants."

Sha're nodded, "Dan'iel, she isn't worth it. She is the fool for letting you go."

"You know how much I love you, don't you?" Daniel whispered.

Sha're laughed, "I may have trouble convincing you of my feelings for you but I know you love me Dan'iel."

Daniel closed his eyes and smiled as they kissed.

x

Sha're watched Daniel as he dialled his old mentor. He seemed slightly stunned by Sarah's reappearance in his life; it had opened a wound he had tried hard to close. She knew he'd been hurt badly before they'd met but she'd never been able to get him to tell her what had happened. However now she realised why he'd been so quick to think she'd choose Walker over him and it made Sha're hate this woman for daring hurt this gentle soul so badly.

"Sha're," Daniel called snapping her out of her thoughts to see he'd finished his phone conversation, "We may have a problem."

"What is it?" she asked sitting beside him.

"Dr Jordan has found something," Daniel explained, "He said that it may prove my theories. He's trying to keep it a secret from everyone else until I can come and check it out."

"Oh no," Sha're sighed, "We'd better call home and inform the General."

x

"And you're sure this will lead to us?" Jack asked Daniel after he'd finished explaining everything to them.

"Not really," Daniel replied from Vegas with Sha're sitting beside him while Jack paced Hammond's office along with Hammond, Sam, Micki and Jonas.

"But it could have an impact on our work," Micki added in, "Daniel, did he give any clue as to what he's found?"

"No," Daniel sighed, "All he said was I had to see it."

"So a trip to Chicago," Jack clapped his hands together, "Home sweet home."

"I don't think allowing Jack to go barging in is a good idea," Daniel said, "Dr Jordan won't be willing to speak to him about this."

"What do you suggest?" Hammond asked, trying not to laugh at Jack's hurt look.

"I know him and he wants to show me it anyway," Daniel replied, "Sha're can keep me right for the SGC."

"Very well," Hammond agreed, "Keep me posted."

"Thank you," Sha're said before they hung up.

Jack sighed, "This is all we need more bizarre artefacts to take up all our time."

Micki frowned at him, "Jack, that's what our department does remember? We look at what's brought back in the hope we can find weapons."

Jack stared at her in mock amazement, "You guys have a purpose?"

* * *

Sha're smiled as they entered their hotel room in Chicago.

"This is wonderful," she smiled as she stepped out onto the balcony.

"I knew you'd like it," Daniel grinned following her in.

"Have you stayed here before?" Sha're asked with a grin.

Daniel laughed, "I could never afford it before now."

"Are you sure you are alright?" Sha're asked concerned, he'd been far too quiet since Vegas.

"I'm fine," he told her.

"Dan'iel, don't lie to me," Sha're frowned at him, "Ever since she appeared you've been…you've been pulling away from me. I know your past is something you don't like to talk about but you have to talk to me about it now."

"Sha're…" Daniel started his eyes drifting to the floor.

"No," she cut him off sternly, "Look at me Dan'iel. Look at me."

Slowly he raised his eyes back up to hers to see the fire in them.

"I'm your wife," she reminded him, "And I love you. I know you better than anyone else does or ever will. Talk to me."

Daniel sighed.

"Dan'iel," she touched his cheek, "Please talk to me."

"I was focussed on my theories," he started making her sit down, "I spent most of my time working, studying trying to find everything I needed. Sarah appeared one day and we seemed to hit it off. I thought she understood how important my work was to me but after a while she started getting more and more agitated every time we saw each other."

"Go on," she encouraged taking his hand.

"I suppose it was mostly my fault," Daniel sighed, "I wasn't the best boyfriend to have. One day I made sure I finished early enough so I could take her for dinner as a surprise. Sarah was staying with me because her apartment block was being renovated or something like that. I got in and it seemed strangely quiet until I heard noise from my room and…"

"She was in there," Sha're said.

"With Russ, my assistant," Daniel finished, "I remember just turning around and going back to the kitchen and making myself some coffee. Russ left pretty quickly but Sarah she came into the kitchen and she asked me what the hell I was doing home so early."

"She what?" Sha're asked incredulously.

"Then she proceeded to let me know if I'd made it home early other times she wouldn't have needed Russ to be there," Daniel sighed.

"And you believed her," Sha're gently stroked her husband's cheek.

"Because she was right," Daniel pulled away and started to pace, "Sha're, I was so focussed on proving I was right I didn't even look to see what I was doing to the people closest to me."

"Then what happened?" Sha're asked watching him.

"I left," Daniel whispered, "I called Robert who had asked me a few months previously to take over the first dig and that's where you found me."

"And I found a man who thought of others first," she stood up and stepped into his path, "Dan'iel, we first met when I was so upset and the first thing you did was look after me not caring what anyone would think. You gave me someone to trust, someone who I knew would always be willing to listen when I was upset, a child I'm going to treasure," she smiled softly, "So you get absorbed in your work? So do I, so do a lot of people. She is not worth this at all."

Daniel nodded, "You're right."

"Of course I am," Sha're leaned up and kissed him, "Now, we have about two hours before we need to be at the University so I'm going to go and have a shower. If you want you can join me."

Before Daniel could answer she left him standing and he grinned. He didn't need Sarah or any part of that past all he needed was the woman who was in that room.

* * *

"Daniel," Dr David Jordan smiled as he saw them walk towards, "You got my message then."

Daniel nodded, "Good to see you David."

"And who is this?" Jordan asked smiling at Sha're.

"This is Sha're, my wife," Daniel smiled introducing them.

Jordan's eyes widened in surprise, "Sarah didn't mention anything about this."

"I doubt she knows," Daniel shrugged, "We didn't exactly have a heart to heart talk."

"So married and about to be a father," Jordan smiled, "I never would have guessed. What do you do Sha're?"

"I should have fully introduced you," Daniel laughed, "This is Dr Sha're Littlefield."

"Jackson," Sha're corrected him before turning to Jordan, "I'm a Doctor of Archaeology and Linguistics also."

"So you two have a few things in common then?" Jordan laughed offering Sha're his arm, "Now come and see what I found."

"What did you find?" Daniel asked as they walked through the corridors towards Jordan's office.

"Ah Daniel you'll just have to wait and see," Jordan smiled before turning to Sha're; "He has no patience."

Sha're laughed, "You have to tell me about Dan'iel. I'm sure you have lots and lots of stories."

Daniel winced as Jordan laughed.

"Oh I have plenty," Jordan told her, "We can swap stories at dinner."

"Won't that be a treat," Daniel muttered.

As they walked through the corridors they passed a candy machine and Sha're turned to Daniel hopefully.

"You hungry?" he asked with a fond smile.

"When am I not?" Sha're laughed.

"Sorry David," Daniel told Jordan, "We've got to feed the beast."

Trying to stop her smile Sha're hit his arm, "That is your child you're talking about."

Daniel gently stroked her cheek in reply before getting her some candy.

x

Sha're gratefully took the seat she was offered, the baby was getting heavy and she tired very quickly. Daniel took the seat beside her and they waited for Jordan to retrieve the item.

"I did the carbon dating on it and it came back ten thousand years," Jordan told them.

"That's impossible," Daniel said automatically.

"I thought so at first too," Jordan replied, "But I did the tests three times just to be sure. Daniel, this is the proof you needed."

Daniel stared at him unable to speak grateful when the phone rang. He turned to Sha're as Jordan answered it, Sha're shrugged slightly.

"I'll be right back," Jordan told them, "I've got some work to do."

Daniel sighed relieved as Jordan left the room.

"We have a major problem," Sha're told him.

Daniel nodded as he looked over the artefact, "Sha're, look at this."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think it's connected to the scrolls," he laughed as he studied it intently laughing suddenly, "This is it."

"What?" Sha're clicked her fingers in front of her husband's face to get him to focus on her, "Dan'iel?"

"The middle section," he said, "The bit we couldn't get, this is why."

"Dan'iel," Sha're said slowly and deliberately, "Please start making sense."

"It's in code," Daniel explained, "That's why it made no sense. This is the code breaker for lack of a better term."

"We have to get this back to the SGC," Sha're told him.

"So you made it then," a sharp voice from behind them made Daniel visibly wince.

"Hi Sarah," Daniel replied as they turned to find her walking through the door, "I didn't think you'd be here."

"I work here remember," Sarah told him before she noticed Sha're, "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Sarah this is Sha're," Daniel said, "My wife."

Sarah looked at Sha're taking in her bump and shrugged, "Shotgun wedding I presume."

Before Daniel could reply Sha're placed her hand on his arm stopping him, "Dan'iel, could you get me something to drink."

"Of course," Daniel nodded and gave her a quick kiss before he left the room.

"I see you're slightly jealous," Sha're got straight to the point, "Your relationship with Daniel was ended by him."

"I don't think my relationship with Daniel is any of your concern," Sarah said haughtily.

"Your deliberate attempts to hurt my husband," Sha're replied her voice low and soft, "Are very much my concern."

Sarah laughed, "You know he'll get bored with you in a few months when something new grabs his attention."

"I very much doubt that," Sha're told her.

"Daniel cares about one thing only," Sarah said, "His theories."

"Is that how you justify hurting him the way you did?" Sha're asked.

"What do you know about that?" Sarah snapped.

"I know you hurt him deeply," Sha're replied, "I know you made him doubt his worth."

"And you healed his wounds?" Sarah sneered.

"He healed himself," Sha're laughed before her face became grim, "Now I am only going to tell you this once before I take other steps."

"And what would that be?" Sarah asked slightly unnerved.

"Leave my husband alone," Sha're's voice was filled with menace, "I may be pregnant but I can still wipe the floor with you and if you even think about harming Dan'iel again. I will."

With that said Sha're swept out of the room leaving Sarah staring at her.

"I could have dealt with that," Daniel told Sha're when she stepped out of the room.

"I know," she shrugged, "But I do not get to threaten people very often."


	11. Part Eleven

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Wow, I actually managed to finish this part. It seemed to take forever, now I'm going to have to do the next one. It should be done sometime this century hopefully considering all I've got to finish.

Oh well, enjoy.

* * *

"It's in code?" Micki cried before laughing, "No wonder."

"I know," Sha're replied, "Dan'iel is speaking with Jordan just now trying to persuade him to let us have the artefact and not tell anyone."

"I hope he manages," Micki said, "But at least he and Jonas will stop obsessing that they're doing something wrong."

Sha're laughed, "How are things going there?"

"We've kissed," Micki informed her friend, "And I'm just seeing where things go from there. How about you? You guys heading back any time soon?"

"In a few more days," Sha're said, "I want to spend some time here with him, he needs to work some things out."

"Well enjoy and I'll see you soon," Micki said before hanging up.

Sha're replaced the receiver back in its cradle and sighed. Absently she stroked her bump wondering if she was doing the right thing making Daniel stay here for a few more days around Sarah. But he did want to spend some time with Jordan so at least that would be a good argument for her.

x

Jack O'Neill sat at his desk tossing paper balls at his trashcan.

"Wow," Micki said as she leaned against his door, "What a waste of taxpayers' money."

"I brought my own paper," Jack replied, before turning and facing her properly, "What's up?"

"I just talked to Sha're," Micki told him, "They're trying to get the artefact back here without any fuss. Also I wanted to make sure you got the memo about the lecture Mom is giving tomorrow."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I got it. I'll be there ready to sleep through it."

"Jack," Micki sighed, "This is important."

"Of course it is," he replied, "Don't worry Micki, I'll be there."

Micki rolled her eyes as she left his office while Jack grinned; he loved winding her up like that.

* * *

Sha're wasn't sure what woke her, whether it was noise outside, the baby kicking or Daniel not being beside her but whatever it had been she was wide awake in the middle of the night. Pulling herself to sit Sha're noticed the doors to the balcony open. Worried about her husband Sha're went to see if there was anything she could do. Walking slowly Sha're had to rub her back slightly trying to ease the pain in it.

"Dan'iel?"

Daniel turned from staring out across the city as she joined him.

"What is wrong my love?" Sha're whispered.

"I just couldn't sleep," Daniel sighed taking her hand.

"Is it still Sarah?"

"Not really," Daniel grimaced, "Sha're, I love you more than I can possibly say but…"

"But?" Sha're asked.

"I just…I'm worried Sarah's right about me," Daniel confessed, "That I'll end up doing something or get so involved in my work I'll…that I'll…"

Sha're took his hand and pulled him close giving him a deep kiss, "Tell me something," she said when they parted, "When you found out about the Stargate did you forget me?"

"Of course not," Daniel replied confused.

"Sarah told me you would find something more interesting than me," Sha're told him softly, "But you have discovered all your theories are correct and you have started working in a place with so much coming in every day. Yet you make sure I eat, that we go home at a reasonable time and attend Lamaze classes with me."

"Yeah," Daniel smiled.

"Maybe the reason you chose your work over Sarah," Sha're continued, "Is because your work _was_ more important then her."

Daniel gave a soft laugh, "You really didn't like Sarah, did you?"

"Not even a little," Sha're replied, "Are you coming back to bed?"

"To sleep?" he asked his wife with a teasing grin leaning over and kissing just behind her ear.

"Not if you don't want," Sha're smiled taking his hand and leading him back inside.

x

"Are you sure you wish me to keep this a secret?" Jordan asked them the next morning.

"It's really important," Daniel replied, "I know you want to tell people but…"

"Your reasons are unusual," Jordan said, "But I promise."

"Thank you," Sha're told him.

"Of course," Jordan smiled at her, "Take care of yourselves and I want to know as soon as the baby is born."

"Of course," Sha're told him, "It was so wonderful to finally meet you. Dan'iel has told me so many stories."

"You too," Jordan smiled as he hugged her before whispering in her ear, "I've never seen him so happy."

Jordan let Sha're go and turned to Daniel, "Take good care of her."

"No need to worry about that," Daniel laughed as he hugged his mentor, "Her family are terrifying enough to make sure I never do anything to hurt her."

Sha're smacked Daniel's arm, "We have to go."

* * *

"Are you kidding?" Daniel cried.

"Daniel, you have to go some time," Jack told him, "This is a small survey mission, we'll be in and out in two days."

"Two days?" Daniel shook his head, "What about Sha're?"

Jack turned to Sha're who was sitting beside Daniel in the conference room with an amused look on her face.

"Sha're will be perfectly fine staying with her father and myself," Najia, the final occupant of the room told her son-in-law.

"Dan'iel," Sha're took her husband's hand, "The baby is not due for another few weeks. It is two days and you are meant to be joining SG1 soon. You need to go through the Gate at some point."

"Come on Daniel," Jack jumped in, "Me, Teal'c and Sam are going with you. It'll be fun."

Daniel sighed and nodded, "Sure."

"Then we leave tomorrow at 09.00," Jack told him, "The briefing will be tonight at 18.00. See you then."

Everyone stood up and left the room heading back to their own work.

"What is wrong Dan'iel?" Sha're asked as soon as they were alone in their office.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"You're lying," Sha're sat down resting her hand on her bump.

Daniel sighed, "I'm scared okay?"

"Scared? Of what?" Sha're asked confused.

"I'm not sure," he confessed, "It just seems so daunting going through something which according to Sam scrambles my molecules before arranging them back the way they were on another planet."

"Dan'iel," Sha're pulled him to her, "I have done this lots of times ever since I was a child. There is nothing to worry about, I promise."

"I guess I don't want to spend any time away from you," Daniel leaned down and kissed her.

Sha're smiled, it amazed how he could still make her feel the way she did when they were first falling in love. As Daniel held her gently stroking her bump Sha're felt safe and warm.

"Hey," Daniel laughed as the baby kicked, "You know we'll have to start thinking of names."

"Later," Sha're pulled him close again.

x

"That makes more sense," Sha're laughed as she and Micki worked on the scrolls, "Hopefully we should have this finished by the time Dan'iel gets home."

"Don't finish all his work," Micki told her friend, "He'll think he's not needed."

Sha're put her pen down and sighed, "I miss him."

"Oh come on," Micki cried, "He's been gone just over two hours. I never thought I'd see you like this."

"Like what?" Sha're asked confused.

"Ga ga over some guy," Micki replied, "Little Miss 'I'm my own person and I'll never get married'."

"I'm pregnant Micki," Sha're replied tossing her hair while a smug teasing grin appeared on her lips, "I'm allowed to be over-emotional."

Micki tossed a cushion making Sha're laugh before they decided to go get something to eat.

* * *

Daniel sighed in relief as he stepped out of the Stargate and back onto Earth smiling as he saw his wife standing waiting for him.

"Well?" she asked amusement glinting in her dark eyes.

"A night without you beside me was hell," he told her as he softly kissed her cheek, "I've got to go to the infirmary."

"I will see you in the office when you've finished," Sha're told him, "Now go."

Sha're smiled as he left feeling Jack come up beside her.

"He did well," Jack murmured, "You picked a good one kiddo."

Sha're smiled at him, "Of course I did," she replied turning with a toss of her hair.

x

"You finished it?" Daniel cried in amazement kissing his wife.

"Knock it off," Micki cried as she and Jonas stood by, "Other people in the room remember."

Sha're turned to her friend and stuck out her tongue before turning back to Daniel, "I just want you to check it before we take it to General Hammond."

"Why?" he asked, "I'm sure you've got it right."

"But this is extremely important so I just wish to insure that we have everything right," Sha're told him.

"Okay," Daniel took his seat, "Show me what you found."

x

Sha're sighed happily as Daniel gently rubbed her lower back as they sat watching a film. She'd missed his presence over the past few days especially as no one else seemed to be able to soothe her back pain like her husband could. Now they had completed the translation and discovered the co-ordinates Hammond was organising a mission, Sha're knew Daniel would be going and although she was worried about it she didn't want to think about it tonight.

Tonight was all about them just being together and Sha're was enjoying having Daniel all to herself.

"How do you feel now?" Daniel asked her.

"Much better," she sighed in contentment.

Daniel cuddled closer to her not even sure what the movie they were watching was about, "I don't think I can go off-world too much. I can't sleep without you next to me, talking in your sleep."

"I do not talk in my sleep," Sha're protested.

"Yes you do," Daniel laughed, "I can't count how many times you've told me to go away while you're sleeping," he gently kissed her neck before moving up to her ear, "Though you have screamed my name on occasion."

Sha're elbowed him making him wince before she caught his face and kissed him, "I prefer to scream your name while I am awake."

"That can be arranged," Daniel whispered.

Sha're relaxed into his kiss before giving a soft cry of pain, "The baby is not happy you stopped massaging."

Daniel laughed, "Do you have any ideas what we can call her?"

"Her?"

"The baby is going to be a girl," Daniel shrugged, "With your hair, your eyes and your sweet nature. But not your temper."

Sha're gave a cry of annoyance swatting his arm as she laughed, "As long as the baby has your wonder for the universe."

x

"General, can I make a suggestion?" Sha're asked as they sat around the briefing room table.

"Always Sha're," Hammond nodded.

"The team should consist of people who are well versed in what will be waiting them," Sha're said, "As much as I dislike Dan'iel going he is the only one who will be able to translate anything. Colonel O'Neill, Sam, Teal'c, Jonas, Micki and Walker are the others who should go."

"Walker?" Jack asked softly.

"He was captured by Apophis," Sha're told them, "Two years of his life was taken away from him by the Goa'uld. He has been working on this from the moment Jonas rescued him, he should be allowed to see it through."

"She's right," Daniel supported his wife, "Walker was very dedicated to helping the Kelownans. He should be allowed to see that through."

"And you have no problem working with him?" Jack asked.

"Why should there be?" Daniel replied as his hand rested on his wife's bump.

"Okay then," Jack shrugged, "Sir, I agree with Sha're about who should go. And I suggest we go as soon as possible."

Hammond glanced around the table before nodding, "Forty eight hours people till you leave Earth."

* * *

Sara stood watching Jack as he played catch with his son, she knew where they were going was dangerous but she understood that she couldn't hold him back, she never had.

Working for the SGC she knew the dangers that existed beyond that blue shimmer but that wasn't much comfort when he went away. When she'd fallen for that cocky captain she had no idea just where he would take her but he had given her more than she possibly imagined including a second honeymoon on a different planet.

"Dad," Charlie laughed as Jack picked him up and swung him before dropping him back onto the ground.

"Charlie," Sara called, "Dominic just called, if you're going over there then go now because I want you home for dinner."

Charlie grinned and nodded before grabbing his glove and disappearing leaving Jack alone with his wife.

"Wasn't that lucky," Jack sighed in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sara leaned back against him watching their son as he headed towards his friend's house, "I'm worried about you."

Jack sighed, "You know we have to do this."

"I do," Sara turned, "But that doesn't mean I won't worry about you."

Jack gently kissed her.

"I'm wondering how Sha're and Daniel are going to survive being apart for more than two days," Sara laughed, "Two hours and she was going crazy."

"You should have seen him," Jack laughed, "But then they haven't even been married a year yet. I suppose we were just as clingy back then."

"And we're not now?" Sara laughed leaning back so her head was laying back on his shoulder.

Jack gave her a quick kiss, "We could be. Charlie's not going to be home for a few hours."

Sara took a hold of his hand and led him back inside the house.

x

Sha're sat on the grass at the top of the mountain relaxing in the sun. She was leaning back against a rock her hands resting on her bump, she felt like a whale these days. Every movement was slow because of the child she carried and although she occasionally wished her body was her own once more she would never give up what she had now.

"What are you doing here?" Sam sat beside her before shrugging as she stared out at the view, "This is why you're here."

Sha're smiled slightly, "It has always helped me think being up here."

"You're worried aren't you?" Sam asked.

Sha're gave a slight snort, "Worried? About my husband, my surrogate big brother, my cousin and some of my closest friends walking into the unknown, why would I be worried?"

"Sha're," Sam squeezed her hand, "We won't be long and we'll bring back so many toys for us all to play with."

Sha're laughed before sighing, "I should go back down. Dan'iel shall be finished with his medical and I want to spend as much time with him before you leave tomorrow."

Sam stood up and helped her friend to her feet, "How long now?"

"Less than a month," Sha're smiled, "I cannot wait to hold my baby in my arms."

"Going to be one good looking kid," Sam told her before giving a teasing grin, "Considering the father."

Sha're swatted her friends arm, "Why do you think I married him?"

x

In three separate rooms that night three couples waited for the morning to come.

Jack held his wife close to him as they snuggled on the couch while Charlie slept on his other side, a film playing in the background.

On the base Micki curled up on the bed in the VIP room with Jonas, although they were both going on the mission they wanted some time alone in case something did go wrong. Jonas gently kissed her and Micki smiled slipping her hand into his closing her eyes allowing herself to fall asleep.

In their home Sha're smiled as Daniel lay reading to her stomach. He'd been reading stories to the baby for months now and Sha're loved it. She enjoyed listening to his voice; she had since the moment they'd met. Once he finished the chapter Daniel conscientiously placed a bookmark in it before placing his glasses on the bedside cabinet and sliding up to wrap his arms around her.

That night all three couples fell asleep, holding each other until morning came.


	12. Part Twelve

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

* * *

_Sha're stretched luxuriously in the King sized bed in the honeymoon suite as she tried to decide between whether to move yet and just staying in the comfortable cocoon she was in. She could hear Daniel moving around the bathroom getting ready to have his shower and smiled to herself as she held out her hand to admire her brand new rings. Never in her life would she have believed that she would be married especially after only knowing him for such a short time, just six months and being engaged for less than two hours. _

_Suddenly here she was now married. _

_Turning her head she glanced at the phone and she started feeling guilty about not calling her father, he should at least know she was safe and happy. Reaching out she picked up the phone and after working out where everyone would be she started to dial Jack's number sure there would be no one there. _

_"Hello?" Jack answered to her horror, "Hello?" Sha're froze as Jack got annoyed, "Hello?" he asked one last time before Sha're dropped the phone. _

_She couldn't talk to them, not now. _

_Hearing the water start to spray Sha're slipped out of the bed and stood in the doorway to the bathroom watching her new husband as he showered. There was a slight feeling of embarrassment at spying on him but then she thought about all they had done the night before, it was allowed. _

_"Since you're there you could hand me a towel," Daniel's teasing voice cut through her musing, "Or you could join me." _

_"We'll be late to meet Kate and Robert if I do," she tossed him a towel feeling a shiver down her spine at his suggestion, "And we promised to see them before they go on vacation." _

_Daniel pouted as he exited the shower the towel wrapped around his waist, "I suppose," he kissed her making her head spin a little, "We can spend the rest of the day alone." _

_"I love you," Sha're whispered, amazed by how just saying those three little words to him made her feel. _

_Daniel's bright blue eyes filled with an unspeakable joy at her words, he leaned closer to her his arms wrapping tightly around her smiling as he felt her fingers slide across his back, "I love you too." _

x

Sha're sat desolately on the bed listening to Daniel as he had his shower, thinking back to their first day as a married couple less than a year ago. So much had happened since then, the most obvious being their unborn child who was kicking her at this very moment. It frightened her that he was stepping through the Stargate looking for weapons and it was more than likely the Goa'uld would be waiting for them.

Daniel entered the room wearing only a pair of pants drying off his hair; he stopped when he found her sitting looking despondent.

"I won't go if you don't want me to," Daniel sat beside her taking her hand, "You know that."

"We need you to go," Sha're reminded him softly not looking up at him, "You are the only one who can translate."

"What about what you need?" he asked, he turned her face so he could look into her dark eyes.

"I just need you to come home," she rested her head against his shoulder, fastening her arm around his waist.

Daniel pulled her close, "You know this time last year I was watching you when we were in Egypt. Thinking how much I wanted to slip my arms around you, how much I wanted to kiss you," he tilted her face up to his and planted a gentle kiss on her lips smiling at her when they parted, "And hey now I can."

Sha're turned into the crook of his neck pressing a few gentle kisses to him, "We need to get ready to go."

"Sha're…"

"You don't want to be late," Sha're whispered.

"When I get back," he told her, "I promise we'll celebrate our anniversary in style and we will be having a baby."

"You will be there for the birth?" Sha're asked him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Daniel told her, "I will be at your side throughout the entire thing, I promise."

Sha're sniffed waving her hand, "It is just hormones making me like this."

"I know," Daniel whispered wrapping his arms around her pressing his hand to where their baby lay feeling the kick and smiling softly as Sha're placed her hand on his.

* * *

The Gate spun majestically each chevron locking in place. Jack looked round from his position at the bottom of the ramp to the Control room where his wife stood watching with Hammond, Kasuf and Najia; Sara gave him a nod and a quick wink making him smile. Looking back around the Gateroom he saw Sha're and Daniel standing, Sha're was hugging her husband tightly trying hard not to let anyone see she was starting to cry.

"Chevron Seven locked," Sergeant Davis sitting at his seat in the control room called, "Sending the MALP."

Everyone stood waiting as the MALP moved up the ramp and through the event horizon.

"MALP shows everything to be clear," Hammond told them, "You have a go."

"Daniel," Jack called, "Time to go."

Daniel nodded before kissing Sha're once more, "We'll be back before you know it. Take care of your Mommy," he told the baby making Sha're laugh.

"Go," she whispered.

Jack clapped Daniel's shoulder as they walked up the ramp together; turning back they saw Sha're joining the others in the Control Room. With a quick nod to them Jack walked through the Gate with Daniel.

Jack shuddered as the cold of the Stargate penetrated his body which passed quickly the moment he stepped out onto the planet.

"Who turned on the heating?" he gasped at the scorching dry heat.

"Doesn't seem that bad," Daniel smiled softly as Jack gave him a disgusted look.

"Teal'c, you Micki, Quinn and Carter," Jack ordered, "Daniel, Ferretti and Bailey with me. Keep your eyes open and keep in touch."

Jack squinted in the bright sun as he looked over to the ruins on the horizon as they started walking.

This heat was going to kill him.

x

Now that they had left through the Stargate Sha're walked slowly along the corridor her mother at her side. Although the scrolls had now been deciphered there was still a great deal of work to do.

"How do you feel?" Najia asked.

"I'm worried," Sha're gave a soft smile, "I do not like when Dan'iel is away," she paused frowning at her last sentence, "That sounds so pathetic."

"You're pregnant _tisia_," Najia smiled softly.

Sha're smiled, her mother had stopped calling her _tisia_, which meant little flower years ago.

"You are allowed to be needy and demanding," Najia continued squeezing her daughter's hand.

Sha're gave a half-smile, "I still feel pathetic."

Her mother squeezed her hand, "I'd prefer if you rested just now."

"Mamma," Sha're frowned, "I need to work. I need to be doing something otherwise I'll go crazy worrying about them all."

"I know," Najia agreed, "If you feel unwell or tired I want you to rest. Okay?"

"Mamma," Sha're protested before sighing at the pointed look she received, "I promise."

"I will come by and we can have lunch together," Najia told her when they reached the office.

"I'll see you then," Sha're smiled as she entered and went to work wondering how Daniel was.

* * *

Daniel walked in the direction the Jaffa shoved him wondering how this had happened. He and Walker had been ambushed while exploring the ruins, Jack and Ferretti had joined up with the rest of the team at the campsite, Daniel had asked for another half hour to go over some script he'd found. Walker had volunteered to stay with him and ten minutes later they'd both been grabbed.

"I feel like I've jumped back two years," Walker muttered to Daniel.

"Silence," the First Prime snapped, "You will speak only when spoken to."

Walker flicked his eyebrows at Daniel as they continued to follow in silence, Daniel watched their captors wondering where they were going.

This was bad.

x

Sha're shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Checking the clock she frowned, they weren't due to check in for about another few hours. Lunch with her mother had been annoying as Najia kept insisting that Sha're rest rather than work. Sha're reminded her she needed to work besides resting was impossible as the baby was kicking constantly. Now it was late and her child seemed to have settled for the night so she decided to try and sleep.

x

_The small fan sitting on the desk had cooled the tent down from the oppressive heat the outside held. Sha're took a sip of her tea smiling as she heard Daniel's voice floating into their home. _

_She couldn't understand how just the sound of his voice sent shivers down her back but it still did. _

_"Hi," he grinned as he entered the tent stopping to quickly kiss her, "You look wonderful." _

_Suspicion filled her and she noticed a worried look on his face. _

_"What?" she demanded. _

_"Honey?" innocence filled his voice. _

_"Dan'iel," Sha're said sharply, "What have you done?" _

_"Okay, it was a few months ago I was asked if I would go to another site if the guy in charge had to leave," he explained sitting beside her, "I haven't heard anything since then but they just called and said they need us there as soon as possible." _

_"Us?" _

_"I said I'd only come if I could bring you," Daniel told her. _

_"And this was before I agreed to marry you?" Sha're asked archly. _

_"I wanted you to come along as my assistant," he defended himself; "You know I am completely unorganised without you." _

_Sha're laughed at his pathetic pout, "When do we leave?" _

_"In two days," Daniel hugged her, "I'm sorry about springing this on you." _

_Sha're kissed him, "We should pack." _

x

_Sha're frowned in confusion as Daniel stopped outside a hotel and exited the car, "Is this where we are being picked up?" _

_"Not exactly," Daniel grinned taking her hand helping her out of the jeep, "We're not needed at the new site for another few days." _

_"Then why did we leave so early?" _

_Daniel gently kissed her nose trailing a finger down her neck to her chest, "I thought we could spend some time here. Good food, drink and absolutely no need for clothes." _

_Sha're wrapped her arms around his neck, "That sounds like a lot of fun," she leaned forward and rubbed her nose against his, "The faster we get inside the quicker I can get you the way I want you." _

x

_Sha're sighed happily as she cuddled up to Daniel, their bodies wrapped around each other tangled up in the sheets. _

_"Sha're," Daniel murmured gently biting her ear. _

_She giggled, "Yes?" _

_"I know we've never exactly talked about this," he said, "But I wanted to know…" _

_Sha're moved to look into his eyes worried at his hesitation, "What's wrong?" _

_"Do you want kids?" _

_Sha're looked at him shocked as it was something she'd never thought of, especially since Daniel had never seemed paternal in any way. _

_"I don't know," she admitted her voice soft, "Maybe someday. Dan'iel we have only been married for five months." _

_"I know," Daniel bit his lip, "I just saw you looking at a baby earlier today. I started thinking how beautiful our baby would be. And I…" _

_"You want a family," Sha're whispered. _

_"Yes." _

_Sha're took his face in her hands, "I want to have your children. I want us to have a huge family. But I come from a large family and I like that it is just the two of us. We've only been together such a short time and to be honest Dan'iel it is just too soon." _

_Daniel hugged her tightly, "Someday then and I have to tell you that I am looking forward to it." _

_Sha're smiled before kissing him and pushing him back onto the bed with a mischievous grin. _

x

Sha're opened her eyes reaching out for Daniel only to find she was alone. Turning to the other side she glanced at the clock. That was strange they were due to make contact how had she not heard the alarms?

Pulling herself off the bed Sha're started slowly along the corridor to find someone, she winced as the baby kicked hard.

"Please settle down," she sighed rubbing her bump softly as she entered her mother's office, "Mamma?"

"Sha're," Najia looked up from her work, "I thought you were resting."

"I was," Sha're said softly, "Have they checked in?"

Najia shook her head, "But they are not that late."

"How late are they?" Sha're asked softly.

"Not very…"

"How late?" she demanded sharply.

Najia sighed, "Almost three hours."

"What?" Sha're cried in horror, "Jack is never that late unless…unless…unless…"

"Sha're, you need to calm down," Najia caught her arm moving her to a chair; "They will be fine."

"But they are so late," Sha're whispered, pain shot through her again and she winced, "Mamma, I am so scared."

Najia gently brushed her daughter's hair soothingly, "I know _tisia_, I am worried as well. Come and we shall get something to eat. By the time we are finished they will have called."

Sha're nodded and started towards the door, she gave a cry as sharp pain shot through her.

"Mamma," she cried in worry.

Najia gently stroked her daughter's face to calm her, "Your waters just broke. The baby is coming."

"No, no, no, no," Sha're cried, "Dan'iel is meant to be here. This is not the way it is supposed to be."

"Babies do not go by our schedule," Najia laughed softly, "We have to go to the infirmary."

Shaking Sha're nodded, they walked slowly along the corridor Sha're gripping her mother's hand tightly.

"Mamma," she whispered when they reached the infirmary, "I'm afraid."

Najia held her daughter tightly, "I know _tisia_, but I will be here with you."

x

Jack motioned them deeper into the caves worrying about the two missing members of his team. The Jaffa had appeared without warning and Walker and Daniel had disappeared about the same time.

"Colonel," Jonas called, "We've found it."

Jack turned and joined Micki, Sam and Jonas in front of a wall which had what looked like a plaque with script all over it.

"Can you open it?" Jack asked.

Micki shrugged, "We'll try. Daniel would probably get it much faster."

"Well he isn't here," Jack told her, "So start working."

"Yes sir," Micki nodded and she and Jonas started working immediately.

"Do you think Dr Jackson and Lieutenant Bailey are still alive?" Sam asked softly.

"Honestly," Jack murmured, "I think they are. It's probably Apophis or one of his underlings who have them and they'll want to keep them alive so old Snaky can get a hold of what's in the box."

"I hope you're right sir," Sam sighed.

"So do I," Jack murmured softly as she joined the other, "So do I."

x

Daniel and Walker were pushed through a door.

"Nice décor," Daniel murmured looking around the throne room.

"I am so glad you approve," a resonant voice came from behind them.

They both spun as the Goa'uld entered the room making them both stare in horror. It was Daniel who finally found his voice first.

"Skaara?"


	13. Part Thirteen

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Sorry to anyone who's been waiting for this but although I knew exactly what was to happen in the chapter every time I went to write it I just couldn't, finally I managed and here it is, the end.

Enjoy

* * *

Sha're cried out at the contraction squeezing her mother's hand desperate for this to end.

"I know honey," Najia soothed, "But soon it shall be over and you will hold your baby in your arms."

Sha're lay back against the pillows she was exhausted already, "Is it almost over?"

"I'm sorry Sha're," Janet told her, "But there's still a long way to go."

"I want it to be over," she cried, "Why is it taking so long?"

"Babies take their time," Janet smiled at her, "It's only been a few hours Sha're, I think it'll take a little longer though."

Sha're sighed, "I just wanted Dan'iel to be here for this."

"I know sweetie," Janet told her, "I know."

x

Daniel stared at his brother-in-law very aware of the two guards standing at their back. Walker's hands were at his side gripped into fists.

"My father shall be pleased," Skaara said his voice resonant as his eyes glowed.

"Who are you?" Walker asked with a bravado Daniel knew he didn't feel.

"I am Klorel," the Goa'uld announced, "And you, I know who you are."

Daniel resisted the urge to step back as the young man who was his wife's brother moved and stood directly in front of him.

"You have knowledge my father wishes," Klorel told him, "That is the only reason you were not killed instantly. However we do not need you anymore," he moved in front of Walker, "I will allow you to leave if you remove him."

"What?" Walker snapped in shock.

Klorel motioned to one of the Jaffa who tossed him a staff weapon, "He took the woman you love from you, he took your chance of happiness but you can take it back."

Walker stared at him moving as the Jaffa turned him to Daniel whose face had paled considerably.

"If he is gone," Klorel pushed, "She shall be yours once more, her child can be raised as yours and he shall never again be part of your life."

Walker stared at Klorel before looking at Daniel his eyes narrowing to slits, reaching out he took the staff weapon and turned aiming it at Daniel.

x

"You got it?" Jack demanded impatiently.

"We've got it," Micki replied, "We'll need to get it back to the SGC before we can find out what's inside."

"Then we go," Jack ordered, "Ferretti I want you to take Micki and Jonas to head back to Earth. Carter, Teal'c we're going after Daniel and Bailey."

"Yes sir," Sam said as Teal'c nodded.

"Be careful," Micki told them, "Bring them back in one piece. Sha're won't be too happy otherwise."

Jack gave her a quick smile before they split up and headed to their own objectives.

* * *

Daniel felt his heart start pounding as the other man trained the staff weapon on him, he'd come to trust Walker and felt sick that not only would Walker kill him but that Skaara was the instigator of it.

"She should have been mine," Walker started keeping the weapon on Daniel, "You came in and took away everything from me. Did you really think I wouldn't do anything to get it back?"

Daniel swallowed hard and if he hadn't been staring at Walker intently he would have missed the wink.

"Duck," Walker snapped turning and shooting the Jaffa at Daniel's left.

Daniel swung his leg round tripping the second Jaffa rolling away as Walker shot him next. Grabbing a zat from the fallen guard Daniel joined Walker as they converged on Klorel.

"You dare?" Klorel snapped.

"Daniel shoot him," Walker ordered his eyes not wavering from the Goa'uld who was hosted by a friend.

Whispering a silent apology to his brother-in-law Daniel fired the zat once wincing at the cry of pain that escaped the young man as he fell to the ground.

"Skaara?" Walker called as they both knelt beside the young man.

"You have to kill me," Skaara cried, "He will hurt you if you don't."

Walker squeezed the younger man's shoulder, "Trust us Skaara. Daniel grab some rope."

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked as he pulled the cord from the ornate curtains.

"Getting him home," Walker replied, he stood up and gripped the staff weapon tighter, "Sorry Skaara," he whispered before he smacked the staff across the young man's head knocking both him and the Goa'uld unconscious.

Daniel silently bound the hands and feet of Skaara helping Walker throw him over his shoulder before he took the staff weapon leaving Walker with the zat before they started slowly back to the Stargate.

x

"Dan'iel," Sha're screamed in pain at her latest contraction, "He is never touching me again."

Najia laughed softly making Sha're stare at her.

"What is so funny?" Sha're snapped angrily.

"I said the exact same thing," Najia told her gently mopping her brow, "When I was having you and look you got a brother."

"I want Dan'iel here," Sha're snapped viciously, "So I can let him know how much this hurts," she cried out again.

"How much longer Janet?" Najia asked, "I don't think I like this side of my daughter."

"She's still only six centimetres," Janet replied, "So I'm afraid the evil twin will be with us for a little while longer."

Najia laughed seeing her daughter frown at her, "Want some more ice-chips _tisia_?"

"I want this baby out of me," Sha're snapped leaning back against the pillows.

Janet hid her smile as Najia blithely ignored her daughter getting some more ice chips for her.

"She gets it from her father's side," Najia told the doctor, "All of them are so impatient and bad-tempered."

x

"Well there those two are," Jack grinned as he spotted Daniel and Walker coming out of the palace killing the Jaffa who were completely taken by surprise by their attack, "Bailey, Jackson," he called over his radio.

"Colonel," Walker answered, "Where are you?"

"See the caves to your left?"

"Yes."

"We're waiting there for you," Jack told him, "What you carrying?"

"Skaara," Walker replied to Jack's amazement, looking at the other two he saw it reflected back at him.

"Is he okay?"

"Not exactly," Walker replied as he and Daniel came closer to the caves, "He's got a Gould in him. We need to get him to the Tok'ra."

Walker and Daniel made it to them finally.

"Are you two okay?" Jack asked checking their necks.

"Fine," Daniel replied with a deep breath, "He was going to kill us instead."

"Alright," Jack nodded to Teal'c to take Skaara, "Carter, you, Walker and Teal'c take Skaara to the Tok'ra. Daniel and I will head back to Earth so he can start work on the box."

"Yes sir," Sam replied, "It looks clear just now."

"We'll send you through to the Tok'ra first then we'll head back to Earth," Jack told them, "Let's go."

* * *

Daniel stood back watching as Sam dialled the co-ordinates for the Tok'ra base before she sent a signal.

"We'll be back soon," Sam told them before she lead the way through the wormhole, it shut down quickly.

Jack turned to Daniel, "Dial it up."

A smile covered the younger man's face as he pressed the symbols that would take him home, he was still shaking slightly from the confrontation with the Goa'uld but he managed not to show it.

As the wormhole opened Daniel waited until Jack had sent the signal before joining him to walk through the event horizon breathing a sigh of relief as he stepped out onto the ramp.

"Good you're back," Hammond told Daniel the moment he hit the bottom of the ramp.

Worry flooded Daniel, "What's wrong?"

"Sha're's in labour," Hammond replied.

Daniel felt Jack take his pack from him and turned to the older man.

"Go," Jack ordered, "Now."

Without looking back Daniel fled the embarkation room at top speed heading to the infirmary and his wife.

"Micki told me what was found," Hammond said to Jack as they walked out of the Gateroom, "They've already started working on it."

Jack laughed, "Well, we found something else…"

x

"Okay Sha're," Janet told her, "You have to start to push now."

"But I heard the Gate alarms," Sha're cried, "Again. Is Dan'iel not back?"

"I'm here," Daniel called as he ran into the room and to her side, "I made it."

"Where have you been?" Sha're snapped grabbing his hand tightly.

"I'll tell you later," he promised gently kissing her forehead, "Just now you have to push."

Sha're nodded gripping her husband's hand tightly as she pushed, Daniel continued to whisper love and support in her ear trying not to wince at her bone crushing grip on his hand. Finally a sharp cry was heard in the room and Sha're sagged with relief, Daniel turned to Janet who smiled up at them.

"Congratulations," she grinned at them, "It's a girl."

Daniel gasped in wonder and happiness turning kissing his wife as their baby was wrapped in a blanket before being handed to her mother. Daniel stared down at the tiny bundle smiling to see the resemblance to her mother instantly. The dark curls were already there, the golden skin and the small bow mouth.

"She's perfect," Daniel sighed smiling down at Sha're again before kissing her forehead, "Just like her mother."

"Alright," Janet interrupted, "Sha're I want you to get some rest while I check this little one out and you Dr Jackson need your post-mission medical."

Sha're looked disappointed as Janet took the baby from her but Daniel turned her to look at him.

"I'm so proud of you," he told her, "I'm sorry I wasn't here through it all."

"You are here now," Sha're murmured exhaustion pulling at her.

"Yeah," Daniel kissed her once more as she slid to lie down, "Now, I want you to get some sleep and I'll come check up on you later."

Sha're nodded slightly already mostly asleep as Daniel looked down at her for a few minutes before heading to get his medical.

x

Daniel had a shower and changed after he'd finished his medical before he headed up to the briefing room to debrief a little shocked the way everyone turned to him expectantly.

"Well?" Micki demanded as he came closer to the table.

Daniel saw Najia sitting there, "Didn't Najia…"

"It is the duty if the father to announce the sex of the child," Najia explained, "So tell them."

Daniel grinned, "We have a daughter."

He barely managed to get the words out before he had congratulations thrown at him from all sides, Daniel saw Najia and Kasuf hugging and smiled that he had something else to tell them.

"How's Sha're?" Micki asked intently.

"Sleeping," Daniel shrugged, "She's exhausted but she held the baby for a few moments before she went to sleep."

Before they could say anything else the alarms started once more announcing the Gate opening. Daniel smiled at Jack as everyone trailed down to find out who was coming through.

"It's an SG1 signal," the technician told them.

"Open the Iris," Hammond ordered.

"Najia, Kasuf," Jack said, "You guys will want to see what Carter and Teal'c are bringing back."

Confused they followed Jack as Daniel trailed behind looking forward to this. First to exit was Walker with Teal'c at his side before Sam arrived; all three were actually at the bottom of the ramp before the event horizon rippled once more and the final figure entered.

"Skaara?" Najia cried in wonder.

"Mamma," the young man grinned running down the ramp and into his parents' arms.

"Hey Skaara," Daniel smiled as his brother-in-law looked up at him, "You're an uncle."

Skaara sighed slightly, "It is good to be home."

* * *

Daniel slipped into the room where his wife and new daughter slept. Very gently he lifted the baby from her crib and settled back in the seat.

"You are so lucky," Daniel whispered to the child he held, "You have a large family and all of us love you so much. You are absolutely perfect just like your mother and I promise to look after you."

He touched his finger to one tiny hand smiling as her fingers gripped the digit tightly, "You are amazing, just like your mother."

"And your father," Sha're's soft voice made him turn to where his wife was laying watching him.

"Feeling better?" Daniel asked leaning over to kiss her quickly.

"Much," Sha're slid to sit up holding her arms out for her baby.

Daniel grinned before shaking his head, "Not yet. I have a present for you and you'll need your hands free."

Sha're looked at him suspiciously, "What do you mean?"

Daniel gently placed his daughter back in her crib before heading to the door, "She's awake come on."

Sha're watched confused, her confusion turned to amazement as she saw who entered the room with her husband.

"Skaara?" she cried tearfully wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as soon as he was in reach.

"Hi," Skaara breathed hugging her back, "Where's my niece?"

Sha're laughed as she sniffed back her tears, Daniel who had retrieved the baby gently placed her in Sha're's waiting arms.

"This is your uncle Skaara," Sha're whispered to the child, "He's the one who'll teach you all sorts of mischief," she looked up to see her parents join them, "Mamma, Father come and meet your granddaughter."

Daniel stepped back for a moment allowing his wife's family to look on the newest member of their family. Seeing this Kasuf moved and took Daniel's shoulder pulling him back over to the bed.

"My Good Son," Kasuf said to him, "You are a member of this family. Never forget that."

Daniel smiled and seeing his wife's identical grin took a seat on the edge of the bed, Sha're leaned against him. The year before he'd been alone and now he was married, a father and part of a large family, he had a whole new life.


End file.
